Second Chances
by BellaoftheBall91
Summary: Veronica and Weevil are cousins. She moves to Neptune when her parents have to go to Europe. No one there knows her, and things between her and Logan are...yeah. But you know what they say...sometimes you just need to be willing to give second chances
1. Prologue

AN- So this is a complete AU, obviously. It is just something that I came up with. This is just a prologue to set up everything and lay down all the changes. Most of the characters will be in here but not how they are in the show.

Also I sadly do not own Veronica Mars, I know tragic . But this story all mine.

Prologue

Have you ever had one of those moments that are life altering? You know the ones that change _**everything, **_whether good or bad, nothing will ever be the same.

Well one of those moments happened to me, exactly three weeks, two days, and twenty-three minutes ago. You want to know what it was, what changed everything I believed in and trusted. Well first it might help if you know where I came from, to know where I'm going. Literally.

I'm Veronica Mars. I've lived on the East coast my whole life, that is until the day I lost everything that was important to me. On one single solitary day, all it took was 24 hours, everything was taken away, my family, my best friend, and my innocence.

July 24th, that's the day I went from being the cookie cutter Veronica to the though, smart mouth, take no prisoners Veronica you all know and love (or love to hate) today. That was the day my mom and dad told me they were going on an extended business trip and I had two options; either go with them or move across the country to live with my aunt and cousins. It's also the day I had my innocence ripped from me, it was the day I was raped.

You might be wondering how all of this happened, well let me tell you. That day when I got home my parents were going on and on about this new branch of their company they were going to be opening, this should be great right? Wrong this new branch just happens to be opening in Europe, yeah. So they laid down my options, stay with them and go to Europe and finish my last two years school. Or move in with the only other family I have. And Europe not for me.

But that night just kept getting better. Needing to escape and have some fun with my best friend before I had to leave we went to a party. While I was at the party I was handed a drink, I didn't see who gave it to me. All I remember from that night was walking out to go sit by the pool. The next morning I woke up, alone, sore, and without my underwear. I don't know who I was with, or if it was just one who. All I know is that I'll never get that night back, I'll never get my first back. But now I really don't care. Nothing I will do will change what happened, not finding out who did it or why, and since now I find myself 3,000 miles away on the other side of the country why bother?

How did I end up here in sunny California? Well when your parents move to another continent you need to be with somebody, right. So being with the only family that I have left is the only way I can get through this, and that is how I find myself here in Neptune. A city with no middle class, you are either one of the have's or one of the have not's. Me, I'm a have, but no one knows it or will know it, as long as I can hide it. I mean why flaunt the money I have since the only reason I have is because my parent? No. I'd rather live like I have money, but not show that I have money. That is why I'm now moving into a house in the 09er part of town, and not just any house, the most secluded house in the whole town, with my Aunt, cousin Weevil, and his little brother and sister.

Yep, you heard right. The leader of the local bike gang not only has family that's rich, but when he turns 21 he will have money too.

How are we related, and how do we have money?

Well Weevil's dad is, was my uncle, my mom's brother. He passed away though when Weevil was just three, his mom remarried but he left her with two new kids. So my parents helped her out, and set up a trust fund for Weevil. You see my parents own a recording studio, and about 50 radio stations throughout the country.

And that's what lead me to this moment right now.

_**Neptune High School**_.

"So, V are you ready for your new life?" Weevil asks me as I get off the back of his motorcycle in the school parking lot.

_**Yeah Veronica, are you ready?**_

Please Review. I need them; I live for them, I LoVe them.


	2. The first day

AN-Ok first thing first I would like to say a BIG thank you to all of you that have added this story to your favorites and alerts. It means so much to me. Also I would like to say a huge thanks to my English major for editing, helping, and pulling the words I couldn't get out of my head…I love you Libby . And if you have any ideas for something you want to happen or you have a question or just a comment in general you can PM me. So now for the story…

Oh also sadly I don't own VM…I know tragic

Chapter 1

Veronica makes her way through the halls in search of the office to start her first official day as a Neptune pirate. As she rounds a corner trying to find the office when she full-on runs into someone, knocking their books to the ground.

"Oh. SHIT!! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Veronica tells the girl with red streaked hair that stands before her.

"Totally fine. I just as much to blame, I mean how could anyone pay attention when they have such an _**awesome **_book like this." She says as she picks up an Algebra book off the ground, and Veronica can't help but smile at her wit. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Damn. And here I was thinking that I was being all stealthy about it." She tells her laughing, "Seriously, is it that obvious?"

"No. It's just when you live in a place like Neptune for your whole life, you know everyone and _**everyone **_knows you. And you, yeah, I don't know you."

"Hey. I'm Veronica." Veronica says offering her hand to the girl.

Taking her hand, she tells Veronica that her name is Mac. "So do you need any help finding your way around our hallow halls?" She asks as they walk down the hall.

"You are a complete angel. Although first I kinda need a schedule." Veronica says as Mac leads the way over to the office.

"Do you have any plans for lunch?"

"Hum…let's see… eating seems to be the only thing on the schedule, other than that I believe that I'm open to suggestions." Veronica says stepping up to the reception's desk.

"Wow. Cute _**and **_sarcastic, you are going to be a big hit with the guys here. Most of the girls that populate our school are one or the other, and usually it's the plastic-looking pretty with no brains kind." Mac says as she joins Veronica at the counter.

"Yay, my dream come true." Veronica replies dead-panned.

"Hey Wallace." Mac says waving to the guy behind the desk, "This here is Veronica. She's new and needs here class schedule."

"Well I need a please and a thank you." The guy says not looking up from the folder he is holding.

"Please, thank you, and now." Veronica tells him sweetly.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Dude did you hear about the _**hot!! **_new chick?" Dick asks excitedly as he takes the seat next to Logan, waiting for their History class to begin.

"Um, Dick I don't think your girlfriend would be too pleased about you talking about another girl."

"I actually heard that she is totally fine if he talks, just as long he doesn't touch." A voice from behind informs them. Both guys turn around and smile up at Mac.

"Yeah, my girl is just awesome like that." Dick replies, earning a kiss from Mac.

"O.k. _**EWW. **_What did I say about that?? She's like my sister, man." Logan says shielding his eyes from the display. "You two are going to have to learn how to keep the P.D.A. down to a minimum when you are around me before I have to burn off my own retinas."

"Ha ha." Mac says giving him a dirty look. "Have the two of been good little boys since I was showing around the new girl?" She ask taking out her books.

"What?!?!" The both of them ask at the same time.

"You mean you talked to the new girl?" Dick asks. "So is it true what people are saying? I heard that she is was in jail or something."

"I _**seriously **_doubt that. She seems cool. Her names Veronica, and she is joining us for lunch, so you two better be on your best behavior."

"Who us? Come on Mackie, you know that the only behavior we have is good behavior." Logan replies with an evil smirk.

Mac snorts at his remark, "Sure it is, _**Logie**_. But for real, be nice. I like her, and I might know someone who would be perfect for her." She says looking pointedly at Logan. He looks at her skeptically.

"I really hope you don't mean me. Come on, you know I hate when you try and set me up; they all end _**badly**_."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we." She says in a sing song voice. Before Logan can reply the teacher walks in.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica walks out of her last class before lunch in search of her favorite cousin. She heads out to the quad, when she sees him leaning up against lockers right by the door.

"Wow, you came to school just to wait her for me? You sure know how to make a girl feel special." She said cheekily as she stopped next to him.

"Sorry to disappoint V, but the only reason I come to school at all is because I promised my mom." He says as they walk through the doors out into the quad. "So have you been a good girl and made new friends?" He asks Veronica smiles and is about to respond, "Wait this is you, of course you didn't."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I, in fact, made a friend _**and **_was invited to sit with her at lunch. So there." She says sticking her tongue out at him.

"V, just remember what I said. Don't tell anybody that we are related."

"Why not? I get that you don't want to be associated with me and everything." She says smirking, "But seriously, why don't you want people to know that I'm your cousin?"

"Veronica, I told you what people think of me. I just don't want you being related to me to have to be another thing with you to deal with right now." He says turning and walking backwards to a table with his friends, "And you know that even being friends with a tiny white blond girl would be bad for my rep." Weevil smirks as he sits down at the table.

Veronica spots Mac across the quad at a table with group of people. She starts to walk over there, not paying attention to where she is going and runs straight into someone's back. 'Awesome, twice in one day, I'm going for a new record.'

"Hey watch where you're going!" The guy says trough a clenched jaw spinning around.

"Sorry bud, but next time you just suddenly decide to stop walking, you need to know you're going to be bumped in to." Veronica snaps back, pushing past him and heading over to where Mac is now waving at her.

"Hey, I'm glad you decide to join." Mac says as Veronica sits next to her.

"Well I had to simply tell the Queen that she was too late, that I had already made plans." Veronica replies as she takes out a bottle of water and an apple.

"Please tell that you are not one of those girls that don't eat anything," Mac says looking at V's lunch and putting up her laptop.

Laughing Veronica says, "Hardly. I was running late this morning, and me and my cousin didn't have time to grab something for lunch. And there is _**no way **_I'm eating the cafeteria food."

"Good, because I ordered food. It should be here any minute." A guy says behind them. Veronica turns around to see who the owner of the mystery voice is.

"You, you're the jerk that ran into me."

"No. No, I would be the jerk that _**you **_ran into." Logan says sitting down across from the two girls.

"So I guess you two have met… Sort of." Mac says looking between the two.

"You can say that. I was walking, he stopped out of nowhere, I ran into him and he snapped at me, and I walked away. The end." Veronica says glaring at him.

"O.k. Nice that the two of you now have a history. But children let's play nice." Mac says trying to break the tension. "Look the food is here." She grabs the bags as Logan pays. Dick, somehow knowing there was food had arrived, comes up to the table and sits next to Mac, giving her a kiss. She smiles and says, "Dick this is Veronica Mars; Veronica, my boyfriend Dick. So, how do you like Neptune so far?"

"It's not bad; I just miss my parents." Veronica replies as she digs into her food.

"Wait, who did you move here with?" Dick asks in between bites.

"No one." Receiving weird looks Veronica continues, "I just moved here, but my aunt and cousins already lived here." She sees Weevil getting up and walking to the parking lot. "Will you excuse me for one second?" She says as she runs after him, "Weevs where are you going? You know school still going on right?"

"Ha ha. You are just too funny. No I have to go, Noelia's teacher called mom and she can't miss work. But don't worry I'll be here to pick you up." He says as he climbs on his bike and drives off with a little nod.

After watching him leave Veronica makes her way back over to the table.

"So what did the local ethnic criminal element want?" Asks Logan, as she sits down.

Wiping around Veronica just glares at him. "_**Excuse ME!! **_Where the _**hell**_ do you get off calling him that?" She asks in anger.

"What? Do you think that would offend him? What is that saying, oh yeah if the shoe fits?" Logan says smirking.

Veronica grabs her stuff, "You know what, thanks Mac but I think I'll find my own place to sit. And you, go fuck yourself," she sneers at Logan before walking away. Veronica heads over to the PCHer table and is greeted by a hug from Felix.

"Hey chicha. What was all that about?" He says nodding his head toward the 09er table.

"Nothing, just the Neptune High welcoming committee." She says as she sits down.

"Hey. Let's go." Felix says to the other bikers. They head over to the table, with Veronica on their heels. "Excuse me; do you have a problem with her?" He asks Logan gesturing to Veronica.

"Other than the fact that she is a crazy _**bitch**_? No, not at all." Turning towards Veronica he smiles and continues, "What, are you sleeping with the whole gang or something?"

Felix grabs a hold of his shirt and lifts him up. "Boy you best be nice to her, or don't talk to her at all. The only reason you are not laying on the ground in a bloody mess is because Weevil said to let her handle herself. But if you ever talk like that to her again-"

"Let him go." Veronica says coming up and grabbing his hand. "What did Weevs and I both tell you? Let me take care of myself. Felix let's go."

"You should listen to her _**Paco." **_Logan says backing away. "Thanks, _**sweetheart**_, but come on, I'm not so into the violent foreplay."

"Oh shut up. You know what, _**honey? **_You don't know anything about Weevil and you're judging him. You hate him and you don't even know him." She spits back at him.

"I know a hell of a lot more than you do. And trust me, I know enough to hate him."

"Oh. Really? You think you know?" Veronica asked incredulously. "So you know his dad died when he was a baby. You know that the guy he saw as his father left him, his mom, and his two little siblings for another woman. You know that the only reason that he joined the gang was to keep his family safe." Veronica says coldly stepping closer.

"Am I supposed to buy into this poor little lost boy act that you're selling?"

"No you are suppose to buy into the human being act, asshole. You know what, you are _**so**_ worth it." Veronica says turning around preparing to leave.

"But he is? Tell me the truth; the sex must be pretty good, seeing as you care so much." Logan asks smugly.

Whipping around Veronica just stares at him, "You're kidding right? No you jerk. He is my family; some my _**only**_ family." With that she storms off.

"Aah, she's a keeper." Felix smirks as he catches up with her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah I guess. I just hope Weevs doesn't get mad that our secret is out." She replies smiling sitting back down.

"I _**think**_ he'll ok with it." He says rejoining the table.

'_**Now you've gone and done it Veronica'**_

LoVe it, hate it, want to read more??? Leave me a review and let me know what you think….


	3. Adjusting to life on Neptune

AN- Sorry guys…I totally forgot that I hadn't post this chapter…it's been done for almost a week. Again sorry…I was writing the next chapter so you want have to wait long for that I just finished. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, alters, and adds to fav's…it means so much. And as always thanks to my English major…who I share a brain with 

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Veronica Mars.

Chapter 2

The rest of the day was a blur for Veronica. Most people, having seen what went down at lunch, stayed away from her. Which was just fine with her. As the bell rang in her last class she gathered her stuff and made her way directly out to the parking lot.

"So I hear our little secrets out," Weevil says coming up behind Veronica and putting an arm around her.

"Yeah well, I needed to score some major rep points. I hope you don't mind." She replies trying to look innocent. And he can't help but laugh at her.

"I think I can manage." He said with a little laugh, "But seriously what happened? All Felix would say was that you ended up telling some rich white guy to go screw himself. I mean, I'm not complaining, but do I need to get involved?" He asks, always the big brother.

"I managed just fine thank you. Now can we go? We have to finish unpacking, and then I get to go look for a new car," Veronica adds cheekily. "What do you suggest? You know, for little old me."

"How about a broomstick," a voice calls out from behind them. Turning around they see none other than Logan Echolls. "Or how about-", He gets cut off by Weevil's fist.

"Oh you, stop. Don't you know flattery will get you _**nowhere**_?" Veronica says as she pulls Weevil off of him. "Look, _**sweetie, **_you might want to like stop like insulting me and my family because you end up like getting hurt," Veronica says in a valley girl voice. "Now leave," she says dead serious. Logan puts his hands up as he turns and storms off toward his car.

Veronica turns back to Weevil, about to start heading back out to the parking lot, when she sees Mac waving and running toward her. "Do you just want to ignore her?" Weevil asks, looking over at her.

"No. _**She**_ was actually nice to me," Veronica replies while Mac makes her way toward the two.

"I'm so sorry!" is the first thing out of Mac's mouth as she comes up to Veronica and Weevil. "I know he's a jackass, but what can I say, he's my best friend." She says sheepishly, ashamed of what her friend said.

"Mac it's ok. I don't blame you. I have the habit of kinda rubbing people the wrong way." Veronica tells her with a laugh, as they head over to where Weevil is parked. "And I don't care what he said. Trust me he's not the first guy that I have had that effect on, and I bet he won't be the last."

"Still he was over the line, and I want to make it up to you. Come over to my house tomorrow after school. Some of my friends are going to be over there and we are just going to hang out and watch some movies, and of course pig out with junk food." Mac says as she turns and faces the two.

"Um, Mac do you think-"

"Don't worry. No guys aloud. It's just going to be us girls. And none of them share Logan's....view on life. Trust me." Mac tells her. "Please come over," she pleads with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But on one condition. You must have ice cream." Veronica tells her with a smile. "It's a deal breaker."

"I think I can manage." Mac replies with a smile as she walks over to her green VW bug. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?" She asks hopefully.

"Yeah. Ok" Veronica finally relents. Mac smiles at her as she gets into her car and drives off with a wave.

"So you're really going to eat with them again?" Weevil asks as he helps Veronica onto his motorcycle.

"Yes. You know me- all about second chances." She says sliding up to the front of the bike. "Plus you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer," she adds with and evil smirk, "And I'm driving home. So it's the back for you, _**buddy.**_"

"Just try not to kill us. I have a lot to do tomorrow." Weevil says with a chuckle as he climbs on the back of the bike, "Oh, and try not to hit anybody."

"I'll do my best."

LoVeMaDiLoVE

The next day was uneventful for Veronica. Hoping to keep it that way, she made her way timidly to the table where Mac and her friends sat.

"Hey Veronica. I'm glad you decided to come." Mac says making a space for her, "Since things kinda got off on a…bad note yesterday I didn't get a chance to introduce you to everyone." Turning to the table she continues, "Everyone this is Veronica. Veronica this is everyone- Meg, you remember Dick, Wallace, Cassidy, Casey, Lilly, Luke, and you know Logan." She motions to everyone as they wave at Veronica. She smiles back and tries to remember everyone's name.

"Hey. I'm Casey." They guy on the other side of Mac says as he shakes her hand, "So you're new, huh? Where are you from?"

"Yeah, why did you move here?"

"How are you related to Weevil?"

Everyone starts to ask all at once. "Guys chill, you're going to scare her away. And stop asking her shit, if she wanted us to know she would tell us." Mac says trying to stop the interrogation that had started.

"No, its fine I don't mind. I from back east, Maine more specifically. I moved here because my parents left on an extended business trip that is going to take a year or two. They gave me a choice, go with them to Europe or move here with my Aunt. Obviously I chose here. And Weevs and I are cousins; his dad and my mom are, _**were,**_ brother and sister." Veronica tells them as she takes out her lunch.

"And what kinda of business do mommy and daddy dearest do exactly?" Logan asks with a smirk.

"Oh, that would be none of your damn business business." Veronica replies glaring back at him.

"So…how do you like Neptune so far? Have you been to California before?" Mac asks trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Neptune's not so bad. A hell of a lot better than going to another country with people I don't know." Veronica says taking a bite out of her apple, "And yeah I've been to California before. I spent a month every summer down here in Neptune visiting Aunt Rose, Weevs, Noelia, and Chris ever since elementary school. So I know my way around, which helps."

"Um…who are Noelia and Chris?" Meg asks shyly.

"Oh. They're…they're Weevil's little brother and sister. They are the only family I have other than my parents." She says looking down at her hands, "So enough about me, please. Tell me about what all there is to do here in the lovely Neptune."

"Well there is the surfing, which is like, duh, _**awesome**_" Dick replies in true surfer tone.

"But for those of us that don't, the beach is still a good choice." Mac says pulling out her laptop, "And of course these guys are the local party planners. There is never a weekend that goes by without one of them having some huge bash." She says rolling her eyes as all the guys trade high fives.

"Speaking of which, this week is my turn. And I would be honored if you would come." Luke says as he moves closer to her, handing her a flyer.

"Yeah not much of a partier anymore, but thanks."

"But you have to. I mean it's the best part of this crap town. Come on, just give it a try." Lilly says as she settles into Luke's lap. "Besides, there are always cute guys. And a girl like you, yeah you will _**for sure**_ grab the attention of someone."

"I guess I can afford to come to one." Veronica says with a smile taking the flyer.

"Excellent choice. You're coming this afternoon, right?" Lilly asks stealing food from Mac.

"Yeah." She replies and sees Felix coming towards the table.

"Hey, V. Weevs just left, he had to go take care of something. He wanted to make sure I would be here to take you home, kay?" He says once he reaches her.

"Actually Felix, I'm hanging out with Mac and some friends after school, but thanks anyway. That is if I can get a ride back to the house," she says looking at Mac. All the girls laugh.

"Of course, don't worry about it," Mac replies.

Veronica smiles. "Don't forget that you have to come with me and Weevs to go shopping for my car." Veronica adds as Felix starts to walk away.

"Chicha I could never forget. You wanted a bike right?" He asks with a laugh as he heads to the PCH-er table.

"Yeah, no." She said dead panned.

"Wow. You have some interesting friends." Lilly says a little confused by the interaction between the two.

"What can I say; I have a thing for bad boys." Veronica says with a laugh.

"Bad boys, huh?" Logan asks with a smirk as he turned his attention away from Wallace and look over towards Veronica.

"Yeah. Jealous?" Veronica replies with a glare before turning back to Lilly and Mac. "So what exactly are we doing tonight? Mind you I can't get arrested."

"Aww, damn and here I was thinking we could rob a liquor store." Mac says with a smile. "Oh well, I _**guess **_we will just have to settle with renting a movie and take out. But we have to agree on the movie, I'm not going through another _Easy Rider_ incident."

"Oh, I love _Easy Rider_. It's like the best movie ever." Veronica says taking a sip of her water.

"Wait, _**you**_ like _Easy Rider?"_ Logan asks incredulously .

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that too?"

"No, no it just that's kinda my favorite movie. I guess I just didn't have you pegged as a Peter Fonda kind of girl." He replies looking confused.

"You have no idea what kind of girl I am."

As the bell rings Veronica grabs her bag, "I'll see you later Mac," she says as Lilly and Meg walk her to her next class.

"See I told you, she's perfect for you." Mac says to Logan as they walk to Calculus.

"Yeah, it's just too bad that her mouth seems to get in the way." He replies with a smirk.

"Oh you know you love that she doesn't take any of your crap."

As the duo heads into class, Mac looks back over her shoulder and catches Logan sending a leering glance in Veronica's direction. When he turns back around Mac gives him a knowing smile.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Later that night Veronica found herself having fun despite herself. They had just finished eating the pizza and ice cream and were taking their plates to the kitchen.

"Ok, now that we have done the whole movie thing, time to have some real fun." Lilly says as an evil grin appeared on her face. "How about truth or dare?"

"Lilly!" Mac and Meg whine in unison as they settle back onto the couches. "There is no way we are playing that." Mac continues.

"Mac, we are going to play it, and you are going to love it. Plus we all need to get to know Veronica and she needs to get know us."

"I'm actually cool if we don't play." Veronica says trying to get out of the situation.

"Too bad, we are playing. So here are the rules: you pick one, if you tell the truth or do the dare you're off the hook. But if you don't then you must drink." Lilly says pulling out a bottle of vodka from behind the pillow.

"Fine, whatever but what we say stays here, like always." Mac relented throwing a pointed look to Lilly.

"Ok, ok, I swear I won't say anything." Lilly says oh so sweetly. "Mac you're first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth Lil."

"Ok, other than Dick what guy would you date out of our group?"

"I really don't know. Logan is like my brother, Luke is all about you, Casey is all about Meg, Cassidy is Dick's little brother so, yeah, weird. So by process of elimination I guess Wallace." Mac says then turns to Meg. "Miss Manning, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess." Meg replies timidly.

"Hmmm. Oh I got a good one. Tomorrow at lunch you have to walk up to Case and give him a lap dance, to a song of my choosing." Mac tells her with a wink.

"Yeah, I think that I'll take that drink. But thanks." Meg says reaching for the bottle and taking a sip.

"No fun." Lilly tells her pouting. "Ok Meg you're turn, who is going to be your victim?"

"Lilly." Meg says in a sing song voice. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"Ok well you _**Miss Kane**_, I dare you to you go call the ice queen and ask her if she can send out the diver to pick you up from the Seventh Veil." Mac bursts out laughing as Lilly starts to get her cell out of her purse.

"What's the Seventh Veil? And who is the ice queen?" Veronica asks confused about what the dare part is about.

"It's the local strip club here in Neptune." Meg says grabbing some popcorn.

"And the ice queen is the bitch I call mother." Lilly says with evil smile as she starts dialing. "Don't know why I never thought of this before. Color me impressed, Meg." The phone starts to ring. "Hello? Celeste?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're my mother and I need to learn to show respect. Mother I need a favor."

"Could you get your diver to come and pick me up?"

"Not that far, I'm at the Seventh Veil," Lilly tells her and then hangs the phone up. "Done. Now it's my turn. Who should I choose?" She says as she turns back to the other girls. "Ok I'll spare Veronica Mars here a little more time… Mac, truth or dare?"

"Dare, bring it Kane."

"Oh I always bring it," Lilly says with a smile. "Ok your dare is to call up _**Dickie**_, and tell him that we are all in our underwear and having a pillow fight."

"Fine, that's not even the worst thing you've told them." Mac replies as she picks up her phone.

"Mac, please you know me better than that. Of course there is more. For every five minutes that the guys don't show up, and I mean _**all **_the guys, you have to do a shot." Lilly adds with an evil laugh.

"Ok." Mac calls Dick, and before she can even finish the line goes dead.

"This should be interesting." Meg says coming to sit next to Veronica.

"Yeah, can't wait."

'_**Ok, Mars, time for your game face.'**_

Love it, hate it, want more of it? Leave me a review and let me know. They make me happy.


	4. Not So Sweet 17

AN-So thanks sooooo much for all the story alerts, fav story, and reviews, they make me happy and want to keep going. I will try and update like this, every like four to five days. Also I would like to say a HUGE thanks to my English major, you rock.

Disclaimer- I do not own Veronica Mars, but the idea for the story all mine

Chapter 3

It took less than 20 minutes for all the guys to get there, so Mac only had a couple shots. Dick was the first one to arrive; Casey and Logan were the last. Each had a sad look on their face when the girls answered the door fully dressed.

"And here I thought I was coming to ruin a slumber party." Logan says with mock disappointment as he walks into Mac's living room.

"What can I say? You missed the pillow fight by a minute. It's a shame too, all of us all covered in feathers and in our underwear." Lilly says with an evil smile knowing the effect of what she said would have on the boys. "But you are just in time for a game of 'I've never'."

"Ok." Dick replies excitedly, fixing drinks for everyone. "I'll go first. I've never…" An evil smirk appeared on his face as he finished, "Kissed a guy".

"Low blow," Mac says as she and the other girls take a drink. "Fine, babe, if you want to play it like that. I've never kissed a girl." She says with a sweet smile as all the guys take a drink. Not surprising anyone Lilly also takes a huge chug of hers, but so does Veronica, which earns a questioning looks from everyone.

"Wow, I must say, Veronica you have seriously risen in my book. Do tell what merited this little drink please." Lilly says from her place in Luke's lap.

"There's really nothing to tell. My best friend's boyfriend back in Maine dared her to kiss anyone in the limo the night of homecoming. But there were only four of us in the limo- me, her, her boyfriend, and my date, her older brother. I was sitting next to her boyfriend, so he thought that she was going kiss him, but she had other ideas and ended up climbing over him and kissing me." Veronica replies as if it were nothing.

"Now that is something I would have loved to seen." Dick says with a goofy grin on his face, earning an elbow to the stomach from his girlfriend. "What, come one you know that would be _**hot!**_"

"Whatever." Mac says with an eye roll, "Whose turn now?"

"I'll go." Logan says as he sits down across from Mac and Dick, "I've never had a white Christmas." He smirks as he raises his glass to Veronica, who is the only one to drink.

"My turn. I've never suggested that someone uses a _**broom**_ as a means of transportation." Veronica says as she looks pointedly at Logan, who just raises his glass before taking a drink.

"I've never lived in Maine." Logan counters.

"I've never been an asshole." Veronica says.

"Ok enough of that. How about we try another means to entertain ourselves." Mac says stepping in between the two. "Oh, I've got an idea how about we show Veronica the beach at sunset."

"Yeah, sounds fun." Meg and Lilly say getting up heading towards Mac and Veronica. "We'll meet you guys there." Lilly says as she drags the other girls up the stairs. "But um, I suggest someone else drive!" Lilly says laughing.

LoVeMaDiLoV

When they arrived on the beautiful beach the earlier tension seemed to be momentarily forgotten as they all had fun. They had been there for almost two hours running around in the waves and lounging on the beach when they decided it was time to head home.

"So who's riding with who?" Casey asks as they reach the parking lot. "I can take Meg home."

"I'd rather not go to my house tonight. Whose place can I crash?" Lilly asks hanging from Luke's neck.

"I would say you could stay with me, but you know my parents, plus it's a school night." Meg tells her as her and Casey make their way to his car. "We'll see you guys later."

"Come on Lils, you can stay with me, but we have to take Veronica home first." Mac says as she starts heading over to her car.

"Actually, I'm good. I'll just get Weevil to come and get me but thanks." Veronica replies a little panicked, still not ready for people to know where she lives and that she has money.

"Why, _**Andie**_, are you afraid of people seeing where you live?" Logan asks smugly. (see an at the bottom of the page)

'_**You have no idea.'**_ But all she says is "Sorry, _**not**_ impressed by your knowledge of John Hughes 80s pop culture. Bite me."

"I'm not quite _**that**_ desperate, but thanks." He laughs getting into his car with Dick and driving off before she can say anything.

"Uh. I really _**really**_ hate him."

"Trust me; we all do at some point. But he isn't so bad once you get to know him." Mac tells her as the three of them climb into her car. Veronica gives her a look as to disagree. "Ok. He still is pretty bad, but you learn to love him."

"So V, where do you live?" Lilly asks joining the conversation.

"V?"

"Your name is too long. So it's V. Now, where do you live?"

"Um, I'll just tell you when to turn."

Mac and Lilly share a questioning look, but let it go.

Twenty minutes later they are deep into the 09er zip when Veronica tells them to pull into a driveway and tells Mac the code to get in the gate.

"Wow, you live _**here**_?" Lilly states in a weird half question-half statement.

"Kinda." Veronica says looking anywhere but the other to girls in the car.

"Wait, I thought you said you lived with Weevil."

"I did. I do. _**We**_ live here."

"But _**how**_?" Mac asks after she finally stops starring at the huge house.

"My mom and dad bought the place."

"Ok what do your parents do? I mean this is like the biggest house in Neptune." Mac asks flabbergasted.

"Actually if you want to get technical, it's the second biggest. My parents tried to get the people that lived in the biggest to sell, but they said no." Veronica says uncomfortable.

"Wait that was you? I mean your family? My parents were talking about someone making them an offer on the house, and they almost took it. That was _**a lot**_ of money your parents were offering." Lilly says in awe.

"Yeah, that was them. Sorry about all that, they just want me to be safe. And to them that means the biggest house with the most security."

"But you still haven't answered the question. What _**do**_ your parents do?" Mac asks still trying to figure out who this girl was.

"Theymayownarecordingcompanyandabunchofradiostations." Veronica says to a rush.

"What?" Lilly and Mac ask in unison.

"I said they may own a recording company…and about 50 radio stations." Veronica repeats biting her lip.

"Wait like _**radio **_radio stations. Or like college, public broadcasting radio stations?" Lilly asks.

Not answering Veronica pushes a pre-set on Mac's radio, turning it to a hit station. "Like this station." She says pointing to the radio.

"Wow." Is all that comes from both Mac and Lilly.

"Yeah. Please you guys can't tell anybody. I don't want people to know." Veronica begs.

"Chill. If you don't want us to tell people we won't. Right Lilly?" Mac says turning to her friend. "_**Right**_, Lilly?" She says again when the other girl doesn't respond.

"Sorry, yeah, sure whatever. But why don't you want people to know? I mean it's not like having a rich family is usual around here."

"It's just… the only thing that people back home ever saw me as was the money. Everyone knew about my parents and everything, but coming here I can find out if people like me, or what I can buy them." Veronica says.

"We get that. And you don't have to worry, your secret is safe with us." Lilly tells her with a smile.

"Thanks. I should be going. Thanks for the ride; I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." And with that Veronica makes her way into the house.

'_**Two days down…about 300 more to go until you graduate.'**_

LoVeMaDiLoVe

The next couple days were pretty uneventful for Veronica. She wasn't really concentrating on anything but the fact that today was her birthday. Seventeen. Not that biggest of milestones, but still, a girl only gets a birthday once a year. She woke up early hoping to get a call from her parents before she had to head off to school.

"Have my parents called yet?" She asks Weevil after all the 'Happy Birthdays' at breakfast.

"No, not yet. But it's still early. And with the time change and everything, I'm sure they'll call when we get home from school." He tells her as the head out the door.

"Yeah, I'm not worried."

By lunch Veronica still hadn't heard anything from her parents. She was starting to get a little nervous and checked her phone practically every ten minutes. Yeah it was still early here, but they were hours ahead. Veronica was so deep in thought about her parents that she didn't hear when Weevil called her name.

"Yo! V, where did you go?"

"Oh, sorry, just thinking."

"It's ok, I was just asking where you want me to take you for your birthday dinner tonight." Weevil tells her as they make there way out the doors that lead to the quad.

"Shh…I don't want people to know it's my birthday. All I want is a small dinner with the family, a call from my parents, and a double chocolate cake. The last one is possibly the _**most**_ important." She thinks for a minute then adds,"Oh and you can't forget the pony."

"I'll get right on that." Weevil smirks as they walk over towards the table full of PCHers. "You do know that Felix is going to try and make a big deal, right?"

"Happy Birthday Chicha!!" Felix yells at her as soon as they are close enough to hear. He runs up and wraps his arms around her.

"Thanks Felix. But like I told Weevs, I don't want to make a big deal. So just forget about it for now. But don't forget you are coming with us to dinner." She says to him before making her way over to the table with her friends.

"Hey V, what was all the hugging about?" Lilly asks with a head nod towards Felix and

Weevil as Veronica sits down.

"Just saying hello." Veronica lies, "So what time is the party tomorrow?"

"It starts at eight, so that means we'll show up about nine, nine thirty."

"Ok sounds good. Mac, I'm still riding with you right?" Veronica asks as she turns to her blue hair friend.

"Yep! You, me, and Lilly." Mac says distracted. "Oh, um, did you want to go shopping with us after school?"

"We're going to find the perfect party outfit." Lilly tells her.

"Sorry I can't. I have a family dinner I have to go to."

"Bummer." Lilly says as she takes a bit of the Chinese food, they ordered. "You must come with next time, and I won't take no for an answer."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica had managed to make it the whole day without anyone finding out it was her birthday, much to her relief. After school Weevil and Felix took Veronica to finally get her car.

"So what are you thinking about, V? Lexus, BMW, Porsche?" Weevil asks as they enter the car dealership.

"I really don't know, what do you guys think? Which one of these screams Veronica Mars?" She asks channeling Vanna White and motioning to the show room full of cars.

"I say this little red Lexus over here is just calling your name." Felix says walking over to the car, running a hand over the body.

"Yeah that's good." Veronica says not really interested.

"Hey, Veronica what's wrong? You were all excited about this the other day." Weevil says a little worried about how her mood switched.

"It's nothing really." She tells him. He just gives her a look telling her she can't get away with lying to him. Veronica sighs. "Fine. It's just being here, buying a car, reminds me of why I'm here in California. I mean my parents find it more important to go and expand their business then to be with me." She says as tears start to gather in her eyes. "And now I'm that whiny, rich girl that I hate. Great."

"Veronica you know that your parents love you. They're doing all this for you; they want you to have all the stuff they didn't growing up. They wish they could be here with you," Weevil comforts her.

"Yeah I know. It's just hard sometimes. It's not like they were always around back home, but it was better than a few text messages. And then today being my birthday, and still not having a call. Everything is just so… ugh." Veronica says reining in her emotions. "Ok, let's buy one of these beauties." She looks over and laughs at Felix as he pretends he's driving the Lexus, phony sound effects and everything. "What, are you five?"

"Yes." He replies getting out, "And you have to get this one."

"We'll see." She tells him as the salesman comes walking over. "Let me do the talking." The two boys make a motion as if zipping their lips.

"May I help you?" The salesman asks in a snooty tone.

"Yes, how much is this car?" Veronica asks pointing to the Lexus.

The salesman looks between her and the two guys standing behind her. "I'm not sure if it's in your budget, how about I show you some of the nice Toyotas or Fords we have. I'm sure they are closer to your range."

"I did not ask you about the Toyotas or Fords. I asked you about this car. Now how much is it?"

"Ma'am I understand this car's appeal, but I can assure you that it is way out of you budget. So if you would-"

"First of all do _**not **_call me ma'am. Second, I would like to see your manager." Veronica snaps at him, as Weevil and Felix look on with matching smirks.

"Yes, one moment." The salesman says as he heads back to the offices.

"Wow V, who knew you could be so forceful." Weevil says laughing at the angry look on the blonde's face.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She tells him as the salesman and his manager make their way back to the three of them.

"May I help you?" The manager asks.

"Yes, I would like to report this man. I asked him repeatedly how much this car was. He chose to inform me that it was out of my price range, without even asking how much I was willing to spend." Veronica says glaring at the guy. "And I would still like to know how much this car is."

"I am so sorry. Of course we will be happy to answer any of your questions." The manager says sending his worker a look that could kill. "This car is marked at just under $39,000."

"Ok." She tells him turning to Weevil and Felix. Seeing the smug look on the salesman's face she turns around. "You do take American Express, right?" She adds with a smirk, pulling out her black AmEx card.

"A-a of course." The salesman says taking the card and walking away in a huff.

Felix can't help it anymore and starts to laugh. "Good choice V."

Veronica smiles him and sighs. "So much for the hiding the money thing."

"That was fun." Weevil tells Felix say as they walk out the door.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

She had a great time at dinner, and only checked her phone five times. They had gotten back from dinner a couple hours ago, and she walked into the living room to see if she had any messages on the answering machine, again. Her parents still hadn't called. Veronica looked over at the clock.

_**12:01**_

It was official. Her own parents had forgotten her birthday. Staring down at the phone she felt the tears start to run down her face.

"V, just call them and cuss them out like you know you want to." Weevil says as he walks into the room.

"No, no I'm ok. I'm sure they just got busy and forgot." She tells him wiping the tears on her cheeks, trying to smile.

"Don't make excuses for them." He says as he takes her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

'_**Forgotten by my own parents…happy birthday to me' **_

Love? Hate? Want more? Leave me some LoVe and we'll see what happens…

AN 2-Sorry if that confused some of yall. I was destined for the 80's have seen and own almost every teen movie from then. What Logan was talking about was from Pretty in Pink…which sadly I don't own either…except the dvd.


	5. Time to party?

AN- I'm soooooo sorry for the long delay, and I already wrote the next two so it won't be that long again. Me and my English major had some technical issues. Anyways I want to thank all of you who reviewed, alerted and add it as favorite. That means the world to me. And as always thanks to my English major. So here is chapter 4 I hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Veronica was finally able to calm herself down enough to go to sleep after three hours of not being able to decide whether to cry or to punch something. She finally woke up at eleven, in no mood to deal with teachers, friends, or jackasses. She locked herself in her room looking granting herself a pig out day. Around three she received a text from Mac asking if she was ok and still coming to the party.

'_**What better way to forget about being abandoned, then to drink yourself unconscious.'**_

Veronica told Mac that she would still come, and that she would meet over her house at seven to get ready.

Walking into her closet Veronica pulls the dress that she bought right before moving. She looks at herself in the mirror, as she holds the dress up to her.

"Might as well make a splash." She says to herself as she packs the dress, her make-up, and shoes into an overnight bag.

Veronica heads down to the kitchen to check in with her aunt before she heads out.

"Hey, Auntie, how was work?" She asks when she reaches the kitchen.

"Good sweetie. How about you? Eli told me they didn't call, how are you holding up?" Aunt Rosa asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Well it really sucked last night. And now it…well it still sucks but it sucks less. I don't know if it would have been anyone else it wouldn't have been a problem. But these are my _**parents**_**, **the two people in the world that are always suppose to care, and it's like they don't anymore. I feel like it's out of sight out of mind for them." Veronica finishes as she starts to break down.

"No baby. You know that your parents will _**always **_love you. And even if they don't you have me, Eli, Noelia, Chris, and even Felix." Rose tells her pulling her into a much needed hug.

"Thanks. I guess I just needed to rant a little, I feel better now."

"Good. So what are your plans for tonight?" Rose asks trying to move to a less painful subject. "Eli tells me you were invited to a party?"

"Yeah, some of my friends are having one tonight. And after everything that has happened lately I want, no I _**need**_,__to have some fun." Veronica says going to pick up her bag. "Don't worry I'll be fine." She tells her aunt when she sees the worried look on her face, "And I'm going to sleep over at my friend Mac's house tonight, so don't wait up." She says making her way out to her new car.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica, Lilly, Meg, and Mac spent two very girly hours getting ready. Veronica had gone into Mac's bathroom to change into her outfit. Once she had it on and looked into the mirror all her confidence disappeared. All she could she is her mom's face when she first tried it on in the store. And when she thought of her mom she felt worthless; she still hadn't heard anything from either of her parents.

"Veronica, are you almost ready?" Lilly's voice pulled Veronica out of her wallowing. "You have been in there for like ever." She says banging on the door.

"Yeah I'm coming out." Veronica replies adjusting her dress one last time.

"Wow, V you look hot." Lilly tells her once she walks out of the bathroom. "You do know that every guy is going to try and nail you tonight, right?"

"Lilly please just be quite. But you do look great Veronica." Mac says to Veronica coming out her closet.

"Thanks guys."

"You know, I always thought little Miss Veronica Mars here was a strapless red satin girl." Lilly says finishing her make-up and smiles. "Ok all done. Time to go and make the boys drool."

"Let me at 'em" Meg says coming back in the room in the black dress she changed into.

"Why Miss Manning, who would of thought you had it in you to be bad?" Lilly says praising the girl front of her.

"Lils you have no idea how _**bad **_I can be," Meg replies winking before going down the stairs, leaving the other girls shocked in her wake.

"Ok. Meg is officially my new hero." Mac says to the others as they make their way down the stairs. "I mean it's not anybody that can make the famous Lilly Kane speechless."

"Not speechless my dear, I don't know the meaning of the word, just thoroughly impressed." Lilly tells her as they all burst into laughter.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica had been at the party for all of two seconds before making a beeline for the drink table. Now going on three hours later she was beyond trashed, having downed about two bottles of vodka by herself. She had gotten herself another drink before heading down a deserted hallway, trying to get away from all the noise and people.

'Well Veronica you have had enough to drink to insure that you have a wicked hangover tomorrow, but the pain is still there. So I guess that whole numb it out plan not going to work.' Veronica says to herself as she makes her way into what appears to be a library/office.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Veronica, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be out there swapping witty remarks with your new friends?" Logan asks as he walks past the doorway.

"What you want Logan? I'm not in the mood for our usual delightful banter, so if you don't mind could you just go screw whatever little bimbo you brought and leave me alone?" Veronica says not taking her eyes off her drink, and even she can hear the defeated tone in her voice.

"What's the matter? You look like mommy and daddy forget their little _**princess's **_birthday or something." He asks smirking.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. Great now you can take your price and leave." Veronica says taking another huge sip of her drink. Looking up she sees that Logan is still standing in the corner, looking down at his hands so she keeps going, "Go ahead, tell me how I'm so unimportant that my own parents can't take _**two**_ seconds out of their lives to call me and wish me a happy birthday. You know you want to. I mean this little piece of information is just what you're looking for, right? A way to beat me or have control over me, or whatever it is you do." She tells him in a dejected tone but not wanting to show so much emotion in front of Logan.

"Veronica…I'm sor-"

"**DON'T** you _**dare**_ feel sorry for me. I don't want or need you pity. So save it for someone who cares." Veronica yells getting up and making her way for the door. As she passes Logan he reaches and grabs her arm, stopping her escape.

"Veronica I don't pity you. I wasn't going to apologize for that. All I was going to say is that I'm sorry for what I said. That and for being an ass." Logan tells her as he drops her arm from his grasp.

"Why are you apologizing? Why do you even care?" She asks harsher than she meant.

"Look I know that parents are assholes, trust me you _**aren't**_ the first person that has been forgotten by their parents, and I'm _**pretty**_ sure you won't be the last." He says as he goes and sits on the couch further in the room.

"Yeah right. Like you have any idea about my life or what I've been through." Veronica says with a glare.

"Ok I get it you had a crappy birthday, but don't _**you **_dare act like your life is this horrible or awful thing. Because trust me you won't win with me." Logan says with as icy tone.

"Oh really. Well let's see. First I have to leave everything I've _**ever**_ known because my parents felt that it was more important to add to their bank account than to be with me. Then once I got here I have _**you**_ attacking one of the only people that has ever really given a damn about me. So excuse me if I'm a little down in the mouth."

"Yeah I get it moving it sucks. I've had to do it at least a dozen times, and you know the one thing that's good about moving that often, you never have to worry about saying good bye because you aren't there long enough to make friends." Logan says with an edge in his voice.

"What, am I suppose to be all 'Poor Logan, moving all the time'? Am I supposed to care? At least you moved _**with **_your parents." Veronica spat at him and dropped the empty plastic cup, which luckily was empty. She didn't realize she had finished the rest of it.

"Just because I have some type of 'parent' doesn't mean they're any good. You want to know about me, well here you go. I had to miss my own birthday party when I was nine because my dad gave me his present early. You want to guess what it was? A broken arm; I spilled _**water **_in his new Bentley and he saw fit to send me to the hospital. So don't act like you have any idea about me or my life either. The only bad thing that's happened to you is, _**what? **_You moved across the country, yeah poor you." Logan says getting up and heading for the door.

"Yeah poor me. You want to know what one of my friend's parting gift to me was, to drug me and _**rape **_me, so yeah I have _**no**_pain to live with. No, I just have to deal with the fact that I don't remember anything about that night." Veronica starts to feel the tears that have been threatening all day finally fall down her face. Feeling too defeated to do anything else she simple breaks down. "And you know what the icing on the cake is; I never got the chance to find out who it was or to make him pay. So yeah, I might not have physical pain but don't you think for a second that I don't feel pain every single day of my life." Veronica gets up to leave but her legs give out and she stumbles forward. Right before she hits the ground Logan captures her in his arms.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica woke up the next morning in a daze. As she sat up in the bed she was in she looked around, not recognizing her surrounds. Suddenly she froze, remembering the last time that this happened. _**'No No No. Please not again.' **_Veronica began to look around franticly trying to find something that might jog her memory of what had led her to wake up in a stranger's bed. She began to stand up, but was unable to do so without getting a head rush. Veronica started to look around the room trying to remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was talking to Logan about everything, yelling at him about moving, him being an ass, and…oh god…'_**I told him everything**_.'

"Hey, you're up." A voice pulled Veronica out of her haze. "How are you feeling?"

Veronica looks over towards the voice, and sees Logan sitting, uncomfortably in a chair near the window. "Um, what happened last night? How did I get here?" She asks pointing to the bed she is sitting on as she started to freak out.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. After you said…after we _**talked**_,__I brought you up here. I didn't think you would want people to see you like that. People in this town have a way of using your emotions against you any chance they get." He tells her with bitterness in his voice.

"Thanks." Veronica says barely above a whisper. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Veronica do you remember anything from last night?" Logan asks, hoping she does and at the same time praying that she doesn't.

"Yeah I do. But could…could you just _**not**_. I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want to think about."

"Veronica you need to do something." He states firmly.

"No. I-I…I _**can't**_ tell anyone. And you can't either. I don't want anyone to know, you are the only one I've told." Veronica replies looking down at her hands. "Please Logan just drop it, ok?" she looks up at him with pleading eyes.

He simply nods his understanding. "So I guess you need a ride back to Mac's. I texted her letting them know you're ok." Logan says breaking the silence that had grown between them. "Come on, my car's out front."

Without a word Veronica gets up and heads out the door with Logan.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica and Logan had been the car together for almost fifth teen minutes, and neither has breathed a word. Finally unable to take the silence anymore, Veronica reaches and turns on the radio. As it comes to life Veronica recognizes the station, it's one of her parents'. Automatically she turns the dial and she finds an oldies station.

_Dear Prudence, open up your eyes_

_Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies_

_The wind is low, the birds will sing_

_That you are part of everything_

"Dear Prudence," Logan says with a smile looking down at the dashboard.

"Wait you know this song?" Veronica asks skeptically, looking over at him questioningly.

"Yeah." He says confused. "What? Why are you looking at me like I just grew a second head or something?"

"No-nothing. It's just that most people don't know this song."

"Yeah I know. When I tell people this is my favorite Beatles song they look at me like you just did, because they don't know what the hell I'm talking about." Logan says with a laugh. "What about you? You seem to know it." He says pointing to the radio.

"It's my mom's favorite song. She played it all the time when she was pregnant with me; she even named me after it, my middle name is Prudence. When I was little she would play it when I was sick or got hurt." Veronica tells him with a small, sad smile, thinking about her mom.

They fell silent after that, neither sure of what to make of the friendly exchange. But unlike before this silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was easy and soothing; it just felt _**right.**_

After a few more moments of peace Veronica turned to Logan and asked, "So Andie, huh?"

"What?" He spared her a confused glance before turning back to the road.

"The other night you called me Andie. Not that I don't love _Pretty In Pink _and everything, but why?"

"Oh, that. Nothing really, it was just the whole I don't want you to take me home thing it reminded me of it." Logan says with a smile.

"Huh, I wouldn't have begged you for an 80's teen comedy kinda guy," She says looking at him puzzled.

"Um, I think this is roughly quoting you- you have no idea what kinda guy I am." He tells her smirking. "Besides I don't make a point of it to go around advertising the fact that I like 80's chick flicks."

"What? Afraid of ruining your jackass image?" Veronica asks a little bitterly.

An uneasy silence took over the car, as they both chose to leave the conversation where it was.

"Huh, I guess daddy Kane let Lilly take out his new little toy." Logan states looking over at the new red Lexus that was occupying Mac's driveway.

Veronica fallowed his line of sight and saw what he was talking about. "Um, yeah I guess." She says laughing as she grabs her stuff and steps out of the SUV. "Thanks… for the ride." She says turning around facing Logan, "And thanks for last night, and for listening. Thanks for letting it go… Just thanks." And with that she ran up to the house.

'_**Guess this means it's time for a second chance Veronica.'**_

LoVe it, hate it, want more? Review and let me know.

AN2- Oh and The Beatles songs is for my English major. 


	6. Friends?

AN- Ok I want to apologize about it taking so long to add this chapter. I kinda feel down some stairs this weekend and bruised my tailbone…so yeah I've been laying down not doing much of anything. Anyways as always I like to thank all of y'all for reviewing and adding the story. That means the world to me, and makes me want to keep on writing. Oh and a thanks to my English major  , you rock.

Chapter 5

Veronica spent most of the weekend doing homework, reading, spending time with Weevs and Felix- anything that would keep her from thinking about happened with her parents and the conversation she had Friday with Logan. She didn't regret telling him what had happen or letting him in, and that scared her. She has always held her emotions and feelings bottled up, even more so after the incident. But talking to Logan it just came out and Veronica felt safe sharing it with him, telling him everything; she _**trusted **_him. And that scared her.

"So Veronica, are you ready to finally share what happened to you Friday night, or how you got to my house the next morning?" Mac asks as V closes her locker.

Veronica hadn't shared anything that had happened, not about her parents, not about Logan, and defiantly not about what they had talked about. "Not yet, but if I change my mind you will definitely be the first to know." She tells Mac with a smile.

The two girls had just begun to walk to class when somebody steps out in front of them, blocking their path. "_**You**_, you're the bitch that was with _**my**_ boyfriend." A girl yells at Veronica.

"Um, who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" Veronica asks confused by the girl's tirade.

"Don't play dumb with me I know you slept with him, just admit it."

"Ok, I'll bite, who exactly did I sleep with and when? Because if I can sleep with someone and not remember, it must not be that good." Veronica replies with a smirk.

"You bitch, you might be new but trust me I will ruin you. I know you were with John Friday night, just admit it or so help me-"

"Shelly, you don't want to finish that. Trust me. Just walk away." A voice comes from behind Veronica. Turning to see who it is, Veronica sees none other than Logan Echolls.

"This doesn't concern you Logan. She slept with-" Shelly began but was once again cut off by Logan.

"No one. Johnny- boy here didn't sleep with Veronica. But he did get awfully cozy with someone. Isn't that right..." Logan says looking around Shelley to one of the girls behind her that had gathered to gang up on Veronica, "Carrie? I saw you and him heading into the guest room at Luke's at the party. Let me guess… when Shelly heard that John cheated you saw no problem with trying to frame the new girl because no one would stick up for her. Well turns out you're wrong." Turning back to address Shelly, "Leave now, don't bother Veronica again, and if I ever hear of any of you messing with her or so much as look at her the wrong way, _**I **_will make _**your**_ lives hell." When none of them moves an inch, "Go! Now!!"

All the girls leave throwing one final glare to the new girl that seemed to have befriended the most powerful guy in the school.

"What the hell was that?" Veronica asks glaring at Logan.

"That was me helping, which you're welcomed for by the way."

"I didn't need your help, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Fine, whatever." He says angrily, leaving the girls.

"Veronica listen. You don't know Logan that was his version of a peace offering. He doesn't stand up for just anybody. And he just didn't stand up for you, he full on defended you and used all his popularity at this school, which he doesn't like to do. I totally get that you don't like playing the damsel, but he's trying. Just give him a chance." Mac says a little disappointed in her new friend's reaction.

_**'Great Veronica, so much for that second chance.' **_Veronica sighs. "Yeah, sorry, I'm gonna go find him." Veronica tells her and runs off in the direction where she saw Logan leave.

As she reaches the doors that head outside she sees Logan sitting at one of the tables in the quad. Walking over, she sits down across from him. "Just listen ok. Don't interrupt, don't say anything, just listen."

Looking at him for an answer, he just nods his head and mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the bitch fit that I just threw. I wanted to say thank you for standing up for me. It's just I hate when I have to play the damsel in distress. And especially since you know... what you know. Like I said Friday, I don't need or want your pity. I hate it and it's unnecessary. Although I don't need your pity, I wouldn't say no to your friendship. Trust me it will take awhile for us to be all buddy buddy, but an occasional friendly conversation I can do." Veronica finishes proud of herself.

"Can I say something now or is there more?"

"No, that was it."

"Ok first of all, that had nothing to do with what you told me. I don't pity you because I agree, nothing will change because of it. And as far as the "friends" thing goes, I'll take it." Logan says getting up. "But if we are going to try to be friends you need to learn to be nicer. I mean a hot guy comes to your rescue and you bash him? That hurts." Logan says with a smirk.

"There was a hot guy back there? Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asks with a smirk. "Yeah, I bet your ego took one _**hell **_of a blow. But I think somehow you'll be able to manage." Veronica tells him with a good natured eye roll and a smile.

'_**Maybe being friends will work."**_

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"So I hear you and Echolls are, what, friends now?" Weevil asks as him and Veronica make their way into their house after school.

"And where would you have heard that?" Veronica replies dropping down on the couch in the living room.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me."

"Aah. Yes, let me guess. Does that little bird happen to be named Felix?"

"You know I can't reveal my sources. That would be unethical." He says with a laugh. "But seriously V, is it true?" Weevil asks as the door bell rings.

"Yeah, it is. And please no big-brother warning about him." Veronica tells him getting up to answer the door.

She makes her way to the door, and when she opens it she freezes. His back is to her, but she knows who it is. He looks down as he turns around.

"Hey, does a Rosalina Castillo live here? They delivered her mail- "He finally looks up at her. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Frozen Veronica just stares at Logan's confused face. _**'Well so much for keeping it a secret.'**_

"Veronica, Veronica, Veronica." Noelia yells running and clinging to Veronica's leg. "Veronica tell Chris to stop making fun of me." The little girl tells her with a sad face.

"Le Le you know that he only picks on you because you're smarter than he is." Veronica says to the little girl, earning herself a shy smile.

Finally turning and addressing Logan, she picks up Noelia. "I'm sorry, would you like to come in?"

Logan nods his yes, as he steps over the threshold. "So…"He says looking at Noelia raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah sorry. This little one is Noelia. Noelia this is my friend Logan." She tells the little girl tickling her sides. "Do you want to say hi?"

"No." The little girl just shakes her head.

"I can see you've told her about me." Logan says smirking.

"Haha, you're too funny." She replies with a glare but can't help smiling. "Come on." She leads them back to the living room.

"Yo! V, who was at the door?" Weevil asks when he hears her coming back down the hallway.

"Weevs we have company." Veronica tells him as they enter the room. Turning to Logan she motions towards the couch, "Would you like to have a seat?"

"Sure." He says looking uneasy.

"Come on Le Le let' go find mama." Weevil says taking the girl from Veronica and walking out of the room, but gives Veronica a "what the hell is he doing here" look before he leaves.

They sit in silence for a few seconds that feels like hours. Finally Veronica turns to Logan and says, "Go ahead, and ask me you know you want to."

"How did you? What is? _**Who **_are you?" Logan stumbles over what to say.

"I'm Veronica." She replies slowly, not sure of what to say.

"No shit. I mean how do _**you **_live _**here**_?" Logan asks pointing to her and then to the ground.

"My parents bought it." She tells him nonchalantly.

"Ok. Who exactly are your parents?"

"Lianne and Keith Mars."

"No, you know what I mean."

"Fine, have you ever heard of K and B records?" She concedes.

"Yeah, everyone has. My sister tried to get them to sign her, but they turned her down." Logan says with a smile.

"Well the K in K and B, it kinda stands for Keith. The B is for Bradley. It's my dad's company. He and my uncle, Weevil's dad, started it right after they got out of college.

"Wait you're telling me that you're parents own a recording company?"

"Actually they own that and some radio stations across the country." She tells him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So you're like rich?"

"Ye-Yeah." Veronica replies hesitantly.

Looking up, Logan locks eyes with Veronica and smiles. "Ok."

A small smile plays at her lips. "Ok."

'_**Well I wasn't expecting that.'**_

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica and Logan spent the rest of the night hanging out in the living room watching TV. and playing video games, and getting to know each other. When he finally left about three hours later, Veronica had a smile on her face that seemed unwilling to fade. Walking back into the kitchen she sees Rosa, Noelia, and Chris.

"Hey sweetie, how was the rest of your day? Was that a friend that you had over?" Rosa asks with a knowing smile. She had witnessed some of the exchange between the two teens.

"Yes he is a _**friend. **_I know what you're thinking, but he is just a friend, and apparently our neighbor that got some of our mail on accident, and that is all he is going to be." Veronica replies.

"Whatever you say." Weevil says coming into the kitchen.

"Veronica's got a boyfriend. Veronica's got a boyfriend." Chris starts to sing in a mocking tone.

"Chris you better watch it or I might have to tell Julie that you have a crush on her." Veronica says with a smile.

"Eww. Girls are gross." The boy replies with a disgusted face and runs down the hall.

"Anyways, so what is up with you and Echolls, V?" Weevil asks leading her away from the rest of the family.

"Nothing! We are just friends, and I swear if you try and warn me again I will kick your ass." She tells him getting frustrated by his over protectiveness.

"That's not what I was talking about Veronica. Look, you know I don't like him, but I know more about him than you think. You remember my abuela used to work for a few families around here, well his was one of them. And one day she walked into Logan's room and saw him on the bed with cuts-"

"On his back. Yeah, I know. He told me about his dad." Veronica says with a morose look on her face. "But you can't tell anyone Weevil. I promised him that I wouldn't say anything." She finishes in a rush. When he doesn't reply, she chides him, "Eli Bradley Navarro, you promise me right now that you will not say a word to anybody."

"Ok, ok, I promise. But V are you sure you should be friends with him? I mean if his dad's like that, don't you think that he might turn out li-"

"No. Weevil look I know you are trying to keep me safe and I love you for that, but do you honestly think that I would ever let anyone hurt me? Besides after what he did for me today, and after Friday night, I don't believe that he is anything like his father."

"Wait Friday night?! What the hell happened? Did someone try something? 'Cause me and-" Weevil says, his anger rising thinking about what someone might have done to her.

"No Weevil. He was just there when I needed someone that didn't know me or my parents. I needed someone to yell at and go off on about everything, and he listened. He was just there when I needed someone." Veronica says with small sigh.

"If you're sure, I'll let it go, but if he does anything..."

"I will let you know." She tells him giving him a hug. "Oh, and you can tell Felix that I will give him a ride to school tomorrow." Veronica calls over her shoulder with a smirk as she walks away.

_**'Let just hope that you're not wrong, Veronica.'**_

LoVe it? Want to read more? Then you gotta send me some love people…I live for it


	7. The secret's out

AN-Ok as always I have to thank all of you that add me to everything, and say how much that means to me. And a huge thanks to my English major who helped me out of my writer's block. I love ya.

Chapter 6

Veronica, Felix, and Weevil arrived to school in her new Lexus the next morning. When they pulled into the parking lot everyone had to do a double take. Every eye around was fixed on the new girl and the two members of the PCH gang; everyone was trying to figure out what to make of them arriving in an 09er car. Veronica just ignored all the staring and whispering. _**'The people that need to know will know, and that's that.' **_

As the teens made their way into school they were greeted with more stares. Making her way to her locker Veronica turns around and asks two guys, that weren't even trying to hide their starring and pointing, in a mock innocent tone, "Do I have something on my face? I mean why is everyone staring?" Once she makes it to her locker, she puts in her combination and hears a voice call out.

"Oh my God, Veronica right? It's so good to meet you." A girl says as Veronica turns around she sees that it's the same girl who just yesterday was calling her a slut.

"Actually you did. Yesterday, when you called me a slut and accused me of sleeping with your boyfriend. Good times." Veronica replies, acting as though she's reminiscing. "Oh, wait, no it wasn't. Bye." She continues deadpanned, before turning her back.

"Sorry about that. But I do want us to be friends." Shelly tells Veronica, grapping her arm turning her around to face her.

"Look, I don't care. I'm not nor will I _**ever **_be interested in being friends with you. From the limited interaction action I've had with you, I'm pretty sure I have you down packed. So here we go- you are a selfish, egotistical, narcissistic _**bitch, **_who only wants to be friends with me because you think I have money, probably more than you, which by the way, I do. So yeah, thanks, but I think I'm going to pass."

Reaching out Shelly yanks Veronica's arm and starts to yell, "You little bit-"

"Sweetie I wouldn't." Veronica pushes her off. "Just walk away and I'll forget what you just did, if not… you don't want to go there."

"Oh yeah, you and what army? You may have fooled-" Shelly spat.

"Um, that would be us." Lilly says as her, Mac, Meg, Casey, Luke, Dick, Wallace, and Logan come walking up the two.

"Shelly, didn't we already have this talk?" Logan asks, as if he were speaking to a child, "It feels like just yesterday. Leave her alone, or I'll have to get into the middle of it and as I seem to remember, you don't want that."

"But she lied to you. How can you trust her?" Shelly asks incredulously.

"She didn't lie, we knew the whole time." Logan lies to her. "And besides it's none of your business, so run off. Head for the hills, isn't that show like you're religion or something." He tells her with a dismissive hand gesture as she gives them all an evil look and storms off. Veronica takes a deep breath.

"So you knew, huh?" Veronica asks a raised eyebrow. "Don't you know lying is bad for the soul?"

"Well…I know now. And besides I'm already damned, why not have a little fun along the way?" Logan replies with a wink, as he and the other guys walk away heading to their class.

"Well well well, it looks like Miss Mars has herself a new little _**friend**_." Lilly says with a smirk.

"I have something." Veronica says returning the girls smirk.

The other girls all look shocked at their new friend.

Mac wraps her arm around Veronica and says, "I believe that was enough excitement for pre-homeroom. Come on, let's go to class."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

As lunch time drew closer Veronica became more and more nervous about all the questions that the guys would ask. Mac, Lilly, Meg, and Logan all knew but the rest didn't, and even though they stood by her this morning she knew that they wouldn't let it go. Not that they would put her on trial or anything, but she had to prepare herself for all the questions that were sure to come her way.

Veronica slowly makes her way over to the table. When she gets there everyone was already there and had started to eat, the girls didn't say anything; they just smiled and waved. She began to relax a little as she sits down.

'_**You should know better than that Mars.'**_

"So you're rich? Like _**rich**_**,** rich?" Dick asks still not comprehending how that could be. Everyone at the table turns to hear her answer.

"Dick shut up and listen. Veronica has money, probably more than you, but she doesn't see the need to be ostentatious." Mac tries to explain. Upon seeing his puzzled face she says, "It means she doesn't want to show it off."

"Oh. Ok" Dick says as what she's been telling him all morning starts to sink in. "But why would you hide it? Money is like, duh, _**freakin'**_ sweet."

"Because I've had to deal with people acting two ways when they know I have money- either they act like they want to my best friend or they resent me for it. I figured moving here I could make friends because of me and not my parents' net worth." Veronica tells him with shrug.

"I can respect that." The blonde surfer says, nodding his head.

"Thank you, I guess. Anyways can we find a new subject to talk about, preferably one that's not me?"

"I got one." Logan says before anyone else had the chance to ask her something. "Since it appears that we still don't know too much about and you don't know enough about the awesomeness that is us, why doesn't everyone come over to my house for a little fun tonight?" Logan asks the whole group, but only looking at the petite blonde girl across from him.

"Why Echolls, is that your way of asking for some company on this lonely night?" Mac asks teasingly while giving him a pointed look as she catches him staring a Veronica.

"No, this is my way of saying the parental units are out of town. So it's time for another movie marathon." Logan says ducking his head, ignoring the knowing looks he's getting from all the girls at the table. "They'll be back Thursday or Friday so you only have to pack enough stuff for a few days."

"Wait pack? Pack for what?" Veronica asks with a confused look.

"Every time Logan's parents go out of town we all go over and have a movie marathon. Eventually we started to stay over, so we basically move in for a few days." Wallace explains grabbing a container of Chinese take out.

"We all head over to his house and lock ourselves away from the world. If it's in the middle of the week we all just come to school together then go back after." Lilly continues explaining for Wallace.

"Oh. I have an idea! Since this will be V's first movie marathon why don't we let her decide what we watch?" Mac says from her place on Dick's lap. "I mean we always fight over what to watch, this way there will be no room for arguing." She says with a pointed look at Wallace and Logan.

"What, I mean there are only so many times a brotha can watch _Easy Rider_ before he starts to revolt." Wallace replies holding his hands up in surrender.

"Anyways, so what will it be Veronica. If you feel like one straight series, oh oh we could watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Johnny Depp is _**sooo**_ hot." Lilly says.

"And the same age as your dad, Lils I don't think that will be happening. But she does raise a valid point. Veronica, do you want to watch a collection or make up your own? If I may suggest, it might be more fun to make up your own." Mac tells her.

"Actually I think I might have an idea. How about an 80's movie marathon? I was thinking _Weird Science_, _Saint Elmo's Fire_, _The Breakfast Club_, _Ferris Buller's Day Off_." Veronica says to the group. "Oh and _Pretty in Pink_." She adds looking at Logan.

Logan looks up and smiles at Veronica. "I think we could manage that."

"Dude this sucks. I mean we have to watch stupid chick flicks from like forever ago. Why can't we watch the new Saw or like Kill Bill. You know something with a little more blood." Dick whines.

"Get over it Dick. Veronica here has chosen, and she didn't choose that. Suck it up cupcake." Mac says with an eye roll, but then gives him a smile and a kiss.

"Fine."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

After school Veronica heads home to pack for Logan's. Everyone had decided to meet at his house at five that afternoon. When Veronica got home she runs up to her room and starts throwing clothes in a bag. She was coming out of her closet when her phone lights up indicating that she had a message. Veronica went over picks up her phone and listens to it.

"_Hey sweetie. I just wanted to call and let you know that I won't be able to call you for a few days." _

Veronica feels the tears start to form in her eyes listening to her mom's voice. She starts to feel bad about how she was mad at her parents for forgetting her when she hears another voice in the back ground.

"_Babe are you coming back to bed? I'm lonely." _A man's voice calls out, a man's voice that' not her dad's.

"_Oh, um, sorry hon, I'll call you soon. Bye"_

Veronica goes from being upset and sad to pissed off in the blink of an eye. That's why her parents forgot her? Because they are screwing around on each other??

Not knowing what to do, she does the only thing that can ever calm her down. She heads down stairs to the kitchen and breaks out a mixing bowl.

An hour and three batches off Snicker doodles later she's feeling a little better. Veronica is packing up the cookies while talking to Lilly on the phone.

"So you can pick me up?" Veronica asks as she puts the lid on the container of sweets. "I mean I know I only live next door, but I have bags and don't feel like carrying them over."

"Sure it's no prob. I'm at Mac's right now loading her stuff in the car. We will be there in like ten."

"Thanks a zillion Lilly. I owe you." Veronica tells her as she heads upstairs to gather her things.

"Don't sweat it, what are friends for? But…If you really want to make it up to me, I think Mac and I might have an idea." Lilly says and even through the phone Veronica can see her evil smile.

"Ok. I'm scared about what that means, yet intrigued at the same time. I've got to get some more stuff ready, so why don't you tell me when you guys get here?" Veronica asks.

"Deal. See you in a few V."

"Bye."

Veronica takes her bags downstairs and puts them in front of the door, and then makes her way back to the kitchen to get the cookies. When she enters she sees an open container and Weevil and Felix eating some of her snicker doodles.

"Uhm. Did I say you two could have any cookies?" She asks the two boys with an eyebrow raise.

"Did you honestly think that you could make your world famous Snicker doodles and we wouldn't come and eat some?" Felix asks with his mouth full.

"What's wrong?" Weevil asks with obvious concern lacing his voice.

"What are you talking about?" She asks confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, V. You only bake we you're upset. Now spill." Weevil replies.

"Just let it go Weevs. I don't want to talk about it." Veronica tells him shaking her head.

"Well too damn bad, we're talking about it."

"_**No **_we're not." She says defiantly.

"Veronica I just don't want you to be hurting." Weevil says into her hair after he pulls her into a huge bear hug.

"And I'm not. It's nothing." She insists.

'_**I can't tell them right now. I need to just forget for a little while.'**_

"Now stop eating those they aren't for you." Veronica says as she closes the lid and picks up the containers of goodies.

"And who are they for?"

"I'm staying with some of my friends for a few days." She tells Weevil. He gives her a "like hell you are" look. "Look I need to have some fun. It's with Mac and them, and I'm not going to miss any school, and you will still see me every day."

Veronica hears a car horn and starts walking towards the front door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. And you can take my car if you want." She calls out with a smile.

"Ready?" Lilly asks once she's all settled in the back seat.

"Yeah."

"What's that?" Lilly asks motioning to the bowl Veronica has beside her, as she pulls down the drive way.

"I baked cookies. I was bored." She says with a shrug.

"Wow. You know that all the guys are going to love you right? I mean, making them cookies, you are sooo going to own them." Mac tells her with smirk as they pull up to Logan's house.

'_**Forget the present to live in the past. 80's movies here I come.'**_

LoVe it…hate it…want to read more? Let me know.

Oh and some people have been asking if I was going to bring Duncan…I decided to leave that up to y'all. If you want him, let me know. I have an idea of how I can throw him in, but I will only do it if y'all want.


	8. A Movie Marathon and A Kiss

AN1- Sorry Sorry Sorry. I'm so sorry that it took so long, nut I just got the chapter back from my beta. And I have chapter 8 finished and I'm almost done with chapter 9 so it won't take that long for the next update. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, you rock. And to those who didn't, you need to learn what the little button bottom of the page does so hit it and find out. Oh, and I have a little gift for ya'll in this chapter…a kiss maybe…Now on with the story

Chapter 7

Veronica, Mac, and Lilly make their way through Logan's house in search of the guys. Lilly had decided that it would be more fun if they let themselves in and sneak up on the boys. The three girls are about to enter the living room when they hear, The Divinyl's "I Touch Myself," and when they turn the corner they see all the guys already there singing at the top of their lungs and dancing around the room totally oblivious to the audience they had recently acquired. As the song came to an end the girls started slowly clapping, coming into view of the shocked guys.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Lilly says with a laugh. "Babe could you show me some of those moves of yours?" She asks as she goes and gives Luke a hug and starts to dance with him. "Please tell me you got a picture of that?" She asks turning to Mac, who had her phone out.

"No." She tells Lilly with a head shake trying to keep a straight face, then an evil smirk breaks out as she adds, "I got it on video."

"I will give you twenty grand for that video, Mac." Logan says calmly.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the little fact that it's of you dancing and singing with a hair brush as a microphone like a five year old girl, now does it?" Veronica asks with a smirk.

"No, it does not." He replies curtly.

"Echolls, how dumb do you think I am?" Mac asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm hoping very." He says dead panned.

"I'll give you fifty grand for it." Veronica says turning, addressing Mac.

"Seventy five." Logan counters.

"Oh! Oh I have an idea." Lilly calls out with a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

She skips over to Mac and whispers in her ear. Mac's face gains its own mischievous smile as she hears what Lilly has in store for their two friends.

"You're evil." Mac proclaims as they finish whispering.

"Of course my dear, did you expect anything less?" Lilly replies with a proud smile.

"What are you two planning?" Casey asks looking hesitantly at the pair.

"Well…" Lilly starts.

"Lilly and I have an idea. Veronica, I'll give you the video if you do what Lilly is about to say. Kind of like a truth-and-dare dare."

"Ok." Veronica says slowly.

"Don't I get a chance?" Logan asks irritated.

"No. But believe me you won't mind." Lilly tells him.

"Doubtful."

"Ignoring." Lilly sing-songs.

"So Miss Mars, you ready for a life changing occurrence?" Mac asks walking up and putting her arm around Veronica.

"If it gets me that tape yes." Veronica replies being lead by Mac across the room. They come to a stop in front of a confused looking Logan.

"Well you see V; in order to get the prize you must kiss this fine upstanding man in front of you." Lilly tells her and then runs back to Luke who has started laughing at his genius girlfriend.

Wiping around, Veronica just stares at Lilly who, like everyone, has a mischievous smile on her face. Veronica turns and looks at everyone else in the room, and all of them just look back and raise an eyebrow in challenge.

"Ugh. Fine." Veronica says frustrated, throwing her hands up. She grabs a fist full of Logan's shirt in her hands and pulls him to her, capturing his lips in what was supposed to be a meaningless, friendly kiss. But once Logan's lips are on her's every rational thought flies out of her head, and she slowly wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Logan is shocked for all of three seconds before he returns the kiss vigorously. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He opens his mouth, dragging his tongue across the seam of her lips hoping to gain access.

"Um. What's going on?" Meg asks as she walks into the room, seeing everyone staring at Veronica and Logan's excessive session of pda.

The two freeze still holding onto each other. Looking each other in the eyes, they drop their arms from around each other and step back cautiously.

"Damn." Mac and Lilly say in unison, mad that their plan was interrupted.

"Hey Meg, what's up?" Veronica asks walking over to her, hoping to ignore the electric charge that went through her when she felt Logan kiss her back.

"Oh, nothing much." Mac replies like nothing had just happened. "So… What's going here?" Meg asks looking around the group trying to figure out what she missed.

"Nothing. We walked in on the guys singing and dancing to 'Touch Myself'." Veronica tells her, choosing to forgo the seven minutes in heaven she and Logan had just had. "But don't worry, Mac got a video, and I can get you a copy."

"Ok. Great." Meg says not sure what else to say.

"Oh. I have a little treat for everyone." Veronica calls out as she walks back over to where she dropped her stuff.

"Is that the same treat you just gave Logan because that would totally rock." Dick asks with a smirk.

Choosing to ignore his comment, Veronica turns back with the bowl of cookies in her hand. "Here I baked these." She tells them pushing the bowl into Dick's stomach.

All the guys grab one and look at them inspecting them.

"They're called cookies. Just eat them already." Veronica says shaking her head at them.

Wallace is the first one to try his. Once he takes a bite his face brakes out into a blissful smile. "Damn, the girl can bake!" He walks up to Veronica and hugs her. "I love you." He tells her in all seriousness, causing all the girls to laugh.

After that all the other guys devoured their cookies, and get almost identical looks on their faces. And like Wallace they all walk over to Veronica and pull her into a group hug.

"You realize that you are going to have to make these every time we do anything together right?" Luke asks as he grabs some more of the treats.

"Told ya." Lilly tells Veronica, as she sits on Luke's lap.

"What did you tell her?" Logan asks as he sits on the couch next to Mac and Dick.

"Basically that you guys are pathetic males, and would love her because she baked you something. And don't any of you try and deny it because you know it's true." Mac says stealing one of the cookies from Logan.

"Hey get your own." He tells her holding his arm up protecting his cookies.

"Calm down there is more, and they're just cookies. It's not like I baked my famous double chocolate chip cake." Veronica says as she settles down on the floor, as Meg puts in the DVD and the starting credits start to play.

"Oh God. Please stop before we make you go bake for the rest of the night." Casey says as he stuffs another cookie into his mouth.

"Yeah not happening." She replies distracted, "Now shut up. You do not disrespect _The Breakfast Club _by talking during the movie."

Logan just shakes his head at the little blonde that's sitting on his floor. All he can think about is the feeling of her lips on his. Looking up he sees Meg, Lilly, and Mac all staring at him staring at Veronica. When he sees the looks on their faces he quickly turns his attention back to the movie.

Veronica, busy watching the movie, she could easily do all the dialogue for, feels eyes on her. Subtly she looks over and sees that Meg, Casey, Lilly, Luke, and Wallace are all watching the movie. She turns and looks at Mac and Dick who are busy with each other. Leaving only one other person in the room, she shakes her head and looks through her hair over to Logan who is intently watching her watch the movie.

'_**Oh boy. What the hell was that?'**_

Like love want more? Let me know what you think. I live for reviews.


	9. A New Day, A New Suprise

AN1- See I told you it wouldn't take me long. And I'm almost done with chapter 9, and I've started working on chapter 10. Thank you all for the reviews, they make me happy. I was so worried when I started writing this story that no one would read it. But to have not only ya'll reading it but loving it makes all the writer's blocks and everything worth it. Oh, and a special thanks to my awesome English major…I really do think we share a brain some times. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 8

Veronica stirred in her sleep. She slowly awoke to the bright sun light flowing through the huge windows in the Echolls' living room. The previous night had been long. After they finished their second movie the group of teenagers ordered pizza. Once it arrived they settled in for the movie that she had been looking forward to the most, _Pretty in Pink. _Half way through the film Veronica and Logan started reciting the lines with along with the actors, much to everyone's amusement. It took the two teenagers a few minutes to realize that Veronica was doing the lines for Andie and Logan doing his best Blane and Duckie.

V opens her eyes and tries to sit up. When she goes to move she is stuck in her spot by two strong arms wrapped around her. Praying that it is anyone other than who she is certain it is, she slowly turns her head, and comes face to face with a sleeping Logan. Veronica tries to wiggle out of his hold, but is unsuccessful. Logan just pulls her tighter towards him and buries his face in her hair.

"Damn it." Veronica says with frustration. That's when she hears the laughing. She turns around and sees all of their friends laughing at her misfortune, and Dick has his phone out taking pictures. "Uh...can I get a little help here?" Veronica asks them with annoyance.

"You look like you got it under control." Lilly replies with a smirk.

"Ugh. You do know I hate you guys, right?" Veronica asks with narrowed eyes.

"And we love you." Mac manages to say through her laughter.

"Fine." Veronica gentle shakes Logan trying to wake him, it doesn't work. She tries again shaking him harder, and he still won't wake up. Sighing in frustration she turns back so she is spooning him once again, and elbows him in the stomach.

"Ow." Logan jerks back and wakes up fast. "What the hell?" He asks angrily.

"Sorry, but you won't wake up and our lovely friends refused to help me." She tells him with a shrug. "I didn't realize you were a cuddlier." Veronica says with mischievous smirk.

"What?" Logan asks confused. He looks down and realizes he is holding the petite blonde close to him. "Oh sorry." He says sheepishly releasing her from his hold, looking anywhere but the girl that he just had in a death grip.

"So guys, what's up?" Dick asks raised eyebrows.

"I can think of at least one thing that's up." Casey says under his breath so the two awkward teens across the room can't hear.

"Ewww. I really don't need that mental image. Thanks Case." Mac shrieks wrinkling her nose.

"Hey, Dick is the one that set it for me. I wasn't about to let that one go by."

"What?" Logan and Veronica ask in unison from their spot on the floor.

"Nothing, just Casey being...well Casey." Meg says, sending a warning glare towards her boyfriend, who simply shrugs.

"Ok. Anyways how about we get some breakfast?" Veronica asks standing up and walking towards the rest of the group.

"Can't. Not enough time. We have to be at school in about oh..." Mac says looking down at her watch. "Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes why didn't you wake us up?' Logan asks jumping up and heads for the stairs.

"You two just looked so cute." Luke says pinching his cheek.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious." Logan replies deadpanned and pushes his hand away.

"Ok. We're heading out. Why don't the two of you go get changed and then Logan can drive you to school." Lilly says.

"Um...ok." Veronica says as she grabs her bag heading for the bathroom.

"Yeah fine, whatever." Logan yells as he runs up the stairs.

"Looks like our plan might not take as long as we thought." Mac says as the group heads out the door.

"I know." Lilly shrieks, jumping on the balls of her feet.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Ten minutes after running upstairs, Logan bounces back down to the living room freshly showered. He moves into the kitchen to grab something to drink. He starts to head back to the stairs to go get his books from his room when he hears singing.

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together_

"Did someone turn on the radio?" He asks to an empty room.

_MMM it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

Turning Logan goes in search of the source of the music. As he makes his way through the living room he could hear the voice clearer. Then he found the source of the beautiful sound; he was standing outside of the bathroom Veronica had escaped to to get ready. Logan could hear the water in the shower running.

_And all of these moments  
Just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone  
When the morning light sings  
And brings new things  
For tomorrow night you see_

"Better Together." Logan finally recognizes the song, but the voice he was hearing didn't belong to Jack Johnson but Veronica. Smiling Logan goes back up stairs to get his stuff together for school. As he reaches his door he realizes that Mac might have been right .that first day of school, maybe Veronica was perfect for him. But right now he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Twenty minutes after going into the bathroom Veronica emerges dressed and ready to go. Looking around she sees that Logan still hasn't come back down, so she decides to look around a little. She makes her way through the living room and down a hallway, and comes to a stop in front of what looks like an office. Veronica goes in and sees all of Aaron's memorabilia and awards for his films.

"How in the hell does a tool like him win an Oscar?" She asks out loud.

"That's something that I have been trying to figure out since I was, oh, about three." Logan says from his place leaning against the doorway.

"Jesus. You scared the crap out of me. Are you trying to kill me?" Veronica asks once she gets her heart to stop beating franticly.

"Sorry." He tells her shoving his hands deep in his pockets awkwardly.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks trying to break the tension between them.

"Yeah, sure." Logan stands up straight and heads to the front of the house. "Do you want to stop and get something to eat before we head to school?" He asks grabbing his bag.

"Um. Aren't we going to be late?" Veronica asks biting her lip. She's not sure if she wants to be alone with Logan anymore than she has to; from the kiss yesterday to waking up in his arms things are weird at best. "Beside I'm not that hungry." she lies.

"We are already going to be late, so we might as well have some fun. And plus in the short time I've know you I think that you have eaten more than most middle aged men would eat... in a year." He tells her with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess you're right." she replies as Logan opens the passenger door for her. She stops and looks at him, but he is only looking down at the ground. "Thanks." she tells him once she climbs into the car.

Logan runs around to the driver's side and jumps in. "What are you in the mood for?" he asks pulling out of his drive way.

Twenty minutes later the two pull up to Neptune high's parking lot. They hop out of the car and start heading towards the building, when Veronica stops dead in her tracks, looking at two figures sitting and waiting in the quad.

"Oh shit." Veronica mumbles.

"Veronica Prudence Mars, get your ass over here!" A girl yells across the empty area.

Veronica starts to hesitantly walk over to the two people, one she wanted to see again and one she had prayed she wouldn't.

'_**Well you can run from your past forever.'**_

AN- Love it? Hate it? Want to know who the two people are? Review and let me know what you think. The more you review the better I feel about the story and the faster I write. : )


	10. Dealing with the Unexpected

AN-Ok so thanks so much for all the reviews and adds, you guys rock. Oh and I'm trying to pick songs for Logan and Veronica…if you have any ideas let me know I would really appreciate it. Anyways here's the new chapter…hope you like…

Oh I forgot and a huge thanks to my English major, you rock as always.

Chapter 9

Veronica reluctantly made her way out to the quad for lunch. She had been dreading this all morning. Betty and Duncan said that they were going to come back to have lunch with her and her new friends. Betty was Veronica's best friend back in Maine and she really did miss her and was really excited to catch up with her, but unfortunately she wouldn't be alone. Duncan. Duncan was here in Neptune and Veronica couldn't figure out why. She hadn't talked to him since the week before she moved, when he broke up with her. A hand grabs Veronica's arm and brings her out of her thoughts. Turning around she smiles when she sees who had stopped her.

"Hey. Are you ok? You looked a little lost or something?" Logan asks her, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking I guess. You know lunch is going to be interesting." She tells him with a humorless laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Um...who were those guys from this morning? You said friends from back home?" He asks as they make their way over to their table.

"I guess that's what you can call them. I mean Betty was my best friend, but Duncan was... complicated" She finishes lamely as they take seats across from each other.

"Who are Betty and Duncan?" Meg asks looking thoughtfully at Veronica.

"Some friends from back East, they are in town for a surprise visit and are coming to have lunch if that's ok." She says looking at everyone to see their reactions.

"That's awesome. Just as they know not to touch my Vegan pizza." Mac tells Veronica, joking trying to make her friend laugh. Mac could see that something was wrong, but wasn't sure what happened.

"Yeah you don't have to worry about that we brought our own." A voice calls from behind Veronica and Mac. Turning around Veronica's face turned into a small uneasy smile.

"Betty. Hey, come sit down I'll introduce you to everybody." Veronica gets up and gives her friend a hug and then makes room for her at the table.

"Ok. Everybody this is Betty and Duncan. Betty and Duncan, these are my friends." Veronica says, pointing she starts to recites everyone's name. "Mac, Dick, Casey, Luke, Meg, Wallace, and Logan. Wait, where's Lils?" She asks just now realizing that she crazy blonde was absent from the table.

"Here I am no need to worry your pretty little head about me." Lilly sings as she runs over and sits down on Luke's lap. "And I have the best news ever! Java The Hut is having karaoke night, and we are so going."

"Betty, Duncan this is Lilly." Veronica laughs.

"Uh hi!" Lilly reaches out and shakes Duncan's hand.

"And Lil I'm not going, I can't sing." Veronica lies.

_**'There is no way I'm singing in front of people.'**_

"Come on Veronica, you know you have a good voice." Betty says rolling her eyes at her friend's shyness.

"I agree with Betty." Logan adds from his place across from them.

"How would you know?" Veronica asks doubtfully.

"Well it could be the fact that your family is music. You have probably been around music your whole life, there's no way that you can be around it and not pick up a thing or two..." Logan trails off not sure if he wants to add his other reason. Deciding to have a little fun he continues. "Besides, you sing pretty well in the shower this morning." He says flirtatiously with a smirk firmly on his face as his eyes lock with Veronica's.

Veronica's eyes widen with surprise, as everyone else whips their heads around interested in this new piece of gossip.

"And how do you know she sings in the shower?" Duncan asks, the first time he has spoken the whole time.

"Because she was in my shower." Logan answers his eyes not leaving Veronica's who has a matching smirk.

"First of all it wasn't _**your**_ shower and second how do you know someone didn't leave the radio on, or that you're just going crazy?" Veronica counters.

"My house, my shower. And trust me I know it was you. Unless Jack Johnson's voice has changed to sound like a teenage girl, there's no way it was the radio." He replies standing leaning across the table, forgetting that they are not alone.

Veronica, impressed he knows who Jack Johnson is, smiles and asks, "Anyways, what makes you think I like to sing? How do you know that I just don't do it to pass the time?"

Leaning even closer to Veronica, so that their faces are just inches apart he answers,

"Because the way your eye light up any time a song you like is playing, especially Jack Johnson, Mike Doughty, The Perishers, and The Beatles." Logan says his eyes burning into her's.

"Wow, he does know you V." Betty says under her breath with a smile, impressed with this Logan guy.

"And what makes you think I like them?" Veronica asks, giving her friend a little shove and a knowing look.

"Well like I already said you were singing Jack Johnson in the shower, and I saw how you were smiling afterwards. I know you like The Perishers because you were humming along to 'Sway' in the car this morning while we were waiting at the drive-thru." Logan tells her, taking a breath before continuing but is stopped by another voice.

"Wait, drive-thru?" Mac asks eyeing the two teens.

"We got breakfast." Veronica replies simply, before turning back to Logan. "Mike Doughty?"

"You and Mac were talking about him last night." He says shrugging his shoulders

"I could have just been making conversation." She tells him. Veronica smiles shyly thinking that Logan actually cared enough to listen in on her conversation.

"Like I said, your eyes they lit up. Besides even if your eyes hadn't the smile that was on your face could have told anyone you love what you were talking about." Logan replies daring her to challenge her with his eyes. When she stays quit he continues, "And you know why I said The Beatles." he says giving her a sad smile.

"Dear Prudence." They say in unison.

"Wait a minute. You told him about that?" Betty asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." She tells her old friend still staring into Logan's eyes.

"See you love music and you like to sing, so what's the problem?"

Veronica stares at him for a second before saying anything. Smiling ear to ear she finally says, "Fine, you're right. I like to sing." Lowering her voice and leaning in she continues, "But that doesn't mean I don't freak out when I go on stage." She leans back looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I'll help you." Logan says, ending the discussion.

"Um... guys." Lilly says trying to break the two out of their trance. "I don't know what's going on, so are we going or what?"

Veronica and Logan jump apart when they realize what just happened. "Yeah sure, that's-that's fine." Veronica replies sitting back down, receiving questioning glances from her girlfriends.

"Yeah sure whatever." Logan mumbles looking down at his pizza.

"Ok." Lilly says looking between the two.

"Hey, do you guys mind if Weevs and Felix come? I kinda owe them a night out." Veronica asks the group timidly.

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier and all that. Ok so all the girls are getting ready at Logan's house. And the boys, you will go over to Luke's. Right, honey?" Lilly asks Luke with a pout.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh and Duncan and Betty, you guys have to come too! We would love to find out more about ever surprising Veronica Mars." Lilly tells the two.

"Yeah, sounds fun."

"Are you sure? We could do something else…" Veronica tells her friend.

"Well, we're here for a couple days and I would love to get to know some of your new friends, V." Betty replies.

'_**This should be fun.'**_

LoVeMaDiLoVe

After school Veronica heads out to the parking lot, where everyone agreed to meet. She heads out the doors that lead into the quad, and is met with an angry looking Duncan.

"Hey Duncan, what's up?" Veronica asks still walking towards the parking lot.

"What's up with you and that guy?" He asks angrily.

"Umm…you're going to have to be more specific. There are a lot of guys in California." Veronica replies agitated.

"You know I mean that guy that you were all over at lunch, the one you apparently spent the night with." Duncan yells at her.

Logan, who sees the two, walks over to make sure everything is ok. "Hey Ronnie. Everything alright? You two better hurry or you know Lilly will leave you." He says trying to lighten the mood.

"This is none of your business, this is between me and Veronica. So please leave." Duncan turns his anger on Logan.

"I don't care. You need to stop yelling at her right now. If you're mad at me or something about me, then you need to come to me. She doesn't need this." Logan says through clenched jaws, stepping in between Veronica and Duncan.

"Logan." Veronica says quietly putting her hand on his arm, getting his attention. "Hey, I'm ok. Why don't you go over and tell them I'll be over there in a minute." She tells them with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? Because I really don't mind-"

"I'm fine, besides like you said if one of us doesn't head over there Lilly will leave us." She stops him, begging him with her eyes to give her a minute.

Logan looked down into her bright blue eyes and his resistance is blown. "Ok. But I'll be right over there, and if you aren't over there in five minutes I'm coming back over here."

"Ok. I'll be right there." She assures him again, before he heads over to their group. Veronica watches him walk away smiling after him.

"So what, are you with him or something?" Duncan asks, breaking Veronica from her thoughts.

"That is none of your business. You broke up with me, for no reason. Yeah I agreed it was a good idea to break up with me leaving, but at least _**I**_ had a reason. Now you come here, to my new home, and start acting like you have a right to be in my life. That's not going to happen. Now, either you are going to respect me and my friends or you're going to go back to Maine." And with that she walks away.

Veronica walks over to the parking lot where her friends were waiting. "Hey are you guys ready to go?" She asks trying to shake off her anger with Duncan.

"Yeah, let's go." Lilly says in a whiney voice.

All the girls start to get into Lilly's car, when Logan taps Veronica on the back.

"Are you ok?" Logan asks with concern in his voice.

Veronica smile up at him. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She turns to get into the car when she stops and turns back to face him. Veronica looks up at him and leans up and goes to kiss him and the cheek, but he turns back towards her so she misses and ends up kissing him right on the lips. Once she realizes what she did she steps back, and looks at him scared of what just happened. Logan just stands there not sure what to do, so Veronica just jumps into the front seat and slams the door shut.

"So, what was that about?" Mac asks pointing over to where Logan had still not moved.

"I have no idea." Veronica replies shaking her head and looking at Logan. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Duncan walking out into the parking lot still fuming at Logan.

'_**Well tonight should be interesting.' **_

So…what'd you think? Leave me a message and let me know…they my day. : )


	11. A Change of Heart

AN-I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it's been so long since I have updated; but the last time I did was right before Thanksgiving, then I had like a week and half before finals started so I locked myself in a study bubble, then finals, Christmas, and my family is moving so the past month and half have been CRAZY. Anyways here is chapter 10; I'm not sure when I will get to updated this or any of my other stories, but please stick with me. And hopefully by the middle or end of February I will be able to go back to updating about every week. Again thank you for sticking with me.

Chapter 10

Veronica looked at herself in the mirror again, and became self conscious about her outfit all over again. After they had left the school Lilly drove all the girls over to her house where she disappeared, and came back out a few minutes later with a huge duffle bag. When all of them asked her what was in the bag she simply shook her head and told them that they would find out soon. Much to the group's horror Lilly had raided her closet for outfits for all of them. So that is how Veronica found herself almost two hours later still trying to figure out a way out of having to wear this.

"Lilly, please just let me wear my own clothes." Veronica whines as she turns and looks at all of her friends looking at her. "I mean come on, this..." She says gesturing down her body, "Belongs in a L.A. club, not Java The Hut here in Neptune." Veronica looks down at her outfit once again and cringes. Lilly had insisted she wear a bright blue dress that came to rest about two inches above her knee that showed off plenty back and cleavage, and a pair of what she affectionately called "fuck me" heels that were two inches, giving Veronica some much needed height.

"First off, shut up you look good. Second, that dress, my dear sweet Veronica, belongs on you, and since you are going to be at Java The Hut then by default it belongs there. Now be quiet so I can finish your make up, we are supposed to meet the guys in an hour.

"Lilly is there a reason you felt like playing Barbie with us, again?" Meg asks coming into the guest room that they had turned into their room that afternoon.

"Wait, this is a regular occurrence?" Betty asks from her place on the bed.

"Usually I just do the make-up and hair, but tonight is special." Lilly replies sharing a look with Mac.

"And what makes it so special?" Veronica asks nervously, unsure of what to make of the look her friends shared.

"Well..."Lilly starts then looks at Mac for help.

"You see, we were thinking that tonight might be the start of..." Mac faded out letting Lilly finish.

"You and....um Logan." Lilly finishes hesitantly.

"What do you mean me and Logan?" Veronica asks with narrowed eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me Mars; everyone else sees the way you two look at each other, the way that you get lost in each other's eyes. So don't say there is nothing going on." Lilly tells her with her hands on her hips, challenging her to say anything back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we're just friends" Veronica replies shaking her head definitely.

"Come on Ronnie, I have been here all of a day, and even I can tell that there is a hell of a lot more going on with the two then just friends. You never looked at any one the way you look at him, not even Duncan." Betty says getting up and walking over to the group.

"Wait you mean she and Duncan were together?" Lilly asks, understanding why the boy in question didn't seem to like Logan.

"That explains a lot." Mac nods thoughtfully.

"Yes we were together, but not for a while. And what do you mean that explains a lot?" Veronica asks.

"Come on V, you must have seen how the boy was looking at you and Logan at lunch today, especially when the shower bit came up." Lilly tells her rolling her eyes at her friend's ability to overlook other people when she's talking to Logan.

"Are you sure? I mean he could have just been-"

"Still hung up on you." Betty supplies for Veronica. "Veronica I love you, but you are so clueless. Duncan was trying to kill the guy with the power of his mind."

"No, we're over. He broke up with me; he's not still hung up." Veronica says definitely.

"You might be over it and not want it to be true, but baby girl he still pinning over you." Betty tells her soothingly.

"It doesn't matter." Veronica says quietly, "I don't feel the same way, I've moved on."

"With Logan." They all say in unison.

"Ugh. Guys come on, just because he knows stuff about me doesn't mean we should be together. Just because I smile every time I see him, or the fact that when we talk I forget everyone around, just because that kiss was one I have ever had or probably will ever have doesn't mean any..." Veronica fades out finally realizing what they were trying to convince her of. She looks at all of her friends and they all just smile knowingly at her. "How? What? _**When**_ did this happen?" Veronica asks dumbfounded.

"I'd say about the time you two realized you hated each other because you were exactly the same." Mac tells her with a smile.

"Yeah I guess." Veronica says still wrapping her around this new revelation.

_**'What the HELL am I suppose to do now?'**_

LoVeMaDiLoVe

While the girls went over to Logan's to get ready, the guys headed over to Luke's to hang out until they were suppose to meet up with the girls at Java The Hut. When they got there they all decided that a run at the X-Box was needed, so now two hours later they all were still sitting down in front of the huge plasma screen TV in Luke's living room.

"So Logan, what's up?" Casey asks as his character gets killed once again.

"What's up with what?" Logan asks, eyes never leaving the screen.

"You know… with you and Veronica." Wallace supplies from his place on the couch.

"Nothing, we're just friends." He answers a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh. And that would explain how you're wrapped around her finger." Casey says laughing.

"Or that goofy look one your face every time you look at her." Luke continues.

"Or the kisses, as in plural." Wallace adds raising his eyebrows.

"Or the fact that you talk about her all the time." Dick says smirking.

"I have officially turned into a girl, haven't I?" Logan asks looking at his friends.

"Oh yeah." They all say laughing.

"What do you mean kisses?" Duncan asks.

"Oh nothing, just today in the parking lot." Casey says trying to break the tension.

"Don't forget the one yesterday, oh, or them spooning last night." Dick adds oblivious to the uneasiness that has taken over the room.

"So what, are you two together?" Duncan asks through a clenched jaw.

"No." Logan replies sounding a little disappointed.

"But they will be." Wallace says not looking up from the bag of chips he is currently inhaling.

"What?" Logan asks.

"Come on man you gotta see the way she looks at you too. I mean, just look at lunch, dude I'm telling you she feels the same way. Even if she doesn't realize it yet." Luke says walking into the kitchen.

"Really?" Logan asks unsure.

"Trust us." Wallace reassures his friend.

Logan just smiles from ear to ear; thinking that tonight might be fun after all.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

The girls pulled into the parking lot, and saw that the guys had already arrived. Veronica started to get a flutter in her stomach. For the last twenty minutes she had been worrying about what to do tonight. She wasn't sure if she was ready to make any moves on the whole Logan issue, and she sure as hell had no idea what to do about Duncan, but she knew that if it came down to it she would end up on her new friend's side.

As they walk in to the coffee shop, a wave of uneasiness washed over Veronica. "Guys what am I suppose to do?" She asks her friends coming to a stop in the doorway when she sees Logan at the table.

"Just act normal." Mac reassures her.

"I say you throw yourself at him, but that's just me." Lilly says as she pulls the Veronica over towards the table.

"Yeah, Lil not everyone is as over the top as you." Meg says laughing.

"But that's why you love me."

"Um…guys not that I'm not all for the why we love Lilly game, but I have a problem and I need some serious help." Veronica pleads her back to the table as they arrive.

"Need help with what?" Logan asks, only hearing the end of their conversation, and doing more than just a little staring at V in her dress.

"Nothing." All the girls say, Veronica looking down nervously biting her lip, Betty looking amused by her usual confident friend's behavior, and the other three try not to laugh.

"Ok." Logan replies looking confused.

"So you guys think of what you want to sing?" Lilly asks the group of guys excitedly, her only answer is a group groan.

'_**You can do this Veronica, you can do this…Who the hell am I kidding, I can't do this.'**_

So what did you think?? Love it, hate it….review and let me know…


	12. Songs of the Heart

**AN-I want to start off by saying I'm so sorry that it has taking me so long to update. If you haven't seen the AN I posted on one of my other stories I'll just say that it's been a really bad year for me, my family, and my friends. Anyways I also just wanted to say that this story will be finished it is just going to take some time, so please just stick with me. Also I'm going to try to start updating every two weeks or so but it might not be that consistent at first. And hopefully in the future I will be able to do maybe one or two updates a week. Another thing if any of you read my other story It's something like LoVe would you be willing to be either a ghost writer for awhile or a coauthor just send me a pm, and if any of you are interested in being my beta my other one can't anymore just send me a message. Ok I think that's it so now for the long awaited chapter 11…Enjoy**

_**Your hair is beautiful  
Oh, tonight  
Atomic  
Oh Atomic  
Oh**_

Oh Atomic  
Oh Atomic  
Oh

As Mac's voice rings out as she finishes the song the only noise you can hear are the cheers from the crowd. Taking a bow she makes her way over to her friend's table where they are waiting cheering for their blue haired friend.

"That was great Mac." Meg says as she blushes from all the attention.

"Yes I must say that was a very nice choice Mackenzie, very blonde of you." Logan says with a smirk.

"Why thank you Echolls."

"Wait dude what are you talking about? Mac's hair is brown not blonde." Dick replies looking at his friend like he grew another head.

"You know you're luck you're hot right?" Mac asks her boyfriend.

"Dick man what did we talk about, think **before **you speak." Casey tells his confused friend shaking his head.

"But I did, I don't understand-"

"Dick its ok just leave it alone." Logan says rolling his eyes.

"Anyways who's up next?" Lilly asks while she, Meg, Mac, and Betty all throw pointed look at Veronica who has her lowered studying her hands.

Since the group had arrived almost two hours ago everyone had taken a turn at the microphone except Veronica, Logan, and Duncan, who was sulking on the far end of the table. Veronica had barely spoken two words since the girls sat down at the table. Now that she realized her feeling for Logan she didn't know how to ac t or what to say to him. He knew all her dirty little secrets and so the fear of rejection was ten times worse than anything she had ever felt. She doesn't know how to tell him without putting herself out there for more heartache.

Logan was having just as much fear over rejection but for a different reason. He had never felt this way about any girl he had been with; with the others it was always about filling a need. All Logan would have to do is flaunt his family's name, status, and money and the girls would fall down at his feet. But that's why Veronica was throwing him, he never had to try because it was never his heart he dealt with it was always something more south of the anatomy.

Veronica chances a look up and turns toward Logan's direction what she was met with she's not expecting. Logan is looking at with a calculate look, not sure what to do Veronica wordlessly gets up and makes her way over to the guy on the stage in charge. Logan watches her walk away not sure what to do. As he comes back to the reality he hears his friends all whispering to each other, but as he turns to face them again they all stop talking and look anywhere but him.

"You guys know that you're totally not subtle right?" He asks laughing at his friends.

"We have no idea what you're talking Logan." Mac tells him with an innocent expression," And you know we are totally sleuth and shut up and listen. You never know when a song can be educational."

Giving her a confused look Logan turns towards the stage just as Veronica takes the microphone.

"Um, I just wanted to say that this song is for someone hopefully very special to me. Just remember we all come with baggage and I have more than your average girl." Turning she gives the d.j. the ok.

_**Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end**_

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken _**[x3]**_

Veronica's voice rang out over the dead silence of the audience. No one in the crowd knew which to do, cry or clap for the girl's song. Shyly Veronica made her way back to her table where she was met with an uneasy silence.

"Wow girl that was…wow." Wallace says in awe.

"Um thanks." She replies taking a seat. Nervously she turns towards Logan who is just staring over at her in complete wonder. Without a word he stands and walks swiftly over to the DJ. Veronica just stares at his retreating form and slumps back in her chair dejected.

"Veronica I'm sure it's going to work out. Trust us." Meg tells her friend soothingly.

"I don't know you guys. I mean he just walked away without sa-." Veronica starts but is cut off by a voice ringing out over the speakers.

"Um so yeah, I just wanted to say that this song is for someone special, you know who you are and hopefully after this you will know what you mean to me." Logan says while looking straight into Veronica's eyes. Then music started.

_**Look outside  
It's already light and the stars ran away with the night  
Things we're said, words that we'll try forget,  
it's so hard to admit I know we've made mistakes  
I see through all the tears but that's what got us here**_

If love is an ocean wide  
We'll swim in the tears we cry  
They'll see us through to the other side  
We're gonna make it  
When love is a raging sea  
You can hold on to me  
We'll find a way tonight  
Love is an ocean wide

I'll stay right here  
It's where I'll always belong  
Tied with your arms  
Days like this, I wish the sun wouldn't set  
I don't want to forget  
What made us feel this way  
You see through all my fears  
And that's what got us here

If love is an ocean wide  
We'll swim in the tears we cry  
They'll see us through to the other side  
We're gonna make it  
When love is a raging sea  
You can hold on to me  
We'll find a way tonight  
Love is an ocean wide

Love is an ocean wide enough to forget  
Even when we think we can't

Logan stared at Veronica through the whole song trying to show her that no matter what she or he had done or been through that it didn't matter all that matter was giving themselves a chance to be happy. With the final note Logan raises his eyebrows at in a silent question. To try or not to try that is the question?

Veronica breaks eye contact with Logan intense stare and looks around her table of friends. All of whom are staring at her waiting to see what she will do. Looking once again towards Logan she realizes that she finally has the chance to be happy with someone who wants her for who she is not what she could be or what she haves. She has what she has always wanted and what does she do with it, she runs. She runs away from her table with all her friends screaming at her, runs from Java the Hut, but most importantly she runs from a heartbroken Logan.

'_**Well Veronica you finally got what you wanted. Then you run from it, great just great.'**_

So what did you think…ok so if you didn't know the songs are Heavily Broken by the Veronicas…haha I know the irony…and Ocean Wide by the Afters….Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
